Mikey gets a girlfriend? 2: The adventures continue
by Owllover123
Summary: They are back! The six mutated teens have made a return! Here is the second story out of three! Do not read if you have not read the first one or watched the show. Thanks! I own nothing! Enjoy!
1. They are back!

A/N: It has been two days since we last saw our favorite mutants, and they haven't seen Jenna since last time. That means Jenna was never told about anything, that happened with Katie or her mom. Now! Let us begin!

Jenna's eyes opened slightly as her vision came out very blurry. She could just make out her alarm clock saying ten thirty in the morning. She smiled and jumped out of bed and got dressed. She slid on some blue jeans, a light blueish-green T-shirt, black converse, and a navy blue hoodie. She walked into the living room where her mom was staring blankly at the television.

"Mom?" Jenna asked pulling her mother back to reality.

"Hmm! Oh um... Yes Jenna?" Her mom asked blinking a few times

"I just wanted to tell you that, I'm heading to the lair and I'll be back later tonight." Jenna informed her mom about to head out the door.

"Oh, um... Ok. See ya tonight, sweetie." Her mother smiled as Jenna walked out the door.

"Bye!" Jenna waved and started to run, with the hoodie covering her face. Jenna slipped down the closest manhole cover and started running towards the lair. She walked in and saw something she didn't expect. Katie was asleep on the couch. "Katie?" Jenna asked.

"What!? Oh! Hey Jenna! What's up?" Katie asked waking up.

"You were asleep on the couch." Jenna said still trying to figure it out.

"Um... I live here now." Katie mumbled.

"Why? What happened?" Jenna suddenly asked.

"Oh, you know. My mom kicked me out, I had nowhere to go..." Katie answered normally.

"I'm sorry. You should have called me. I could've come over and brought you some stuff." Jenna added feeling slightly hurt.

"Yeah. I didn't think you needed to worry about it. You already have stuff with your parents." Katie answered.

"You're my best friend. You have to tell me these things." Jenna sighed.

"I know. I know. Hey, I think Mikey wanted to show ya something." Katie said quickly changing the subject.

"MIKEY!" Raph suddenly yelled. Mikey ran out of a room carrying a small black box with stuff falling out of it.

"He. He. Sorry bros!" Mikey called out nervously. Jenna and Katie looked at each other confused then followed Mikey. "Maybe Don can fix it." Mikey whispered to himself.

"Fix what?" Jenna asked.

"Ahh! Oh, Jenna it's just you. I accidentally broke something... Again." Mikey admitted.

"Maybe Donnie can fix it." Jenna smiled.

"I sure hope so..." Mikey commented walking into Donnie's lab.

"Hey Donnie." Jenna smiled. Katie sat on Donnie's desk next to him. He didn't acknowledge them.

"Hey Donnie." Katie smiled.

Nothing. He mumbled to himself and hit the table.

"Uh, Donnie can you fix this?" Mikey asked.

mumbled to himself and hit the table Again.

Mikey sighed and turned around. "Ahh! Monster hand! Monster hand!" Mikey shouted as he fell to the ground. Jenna started giggling at him.

"That's just part of the turtle mech I've been working on." Donnie groaned.

"Woah. It must be huge." Mikey said staring up at the hand.

"Yeah so huge that I can't find a power source for it." Donnie sighed. Katie jumped off the table and looked at him. "If I can just get it working!" Donnie slammed his fist on the table, causing the portable portal to fly off his desk, hit the ground, and start working. It flashed pink slightly and flew up, making a big pink triangle shaped portal appear.

"What did Mikey do?" Raph asked.

"I didn't do it!" Mikey defended. Suddenly pink gas started entering the room from the portal.

"What is that?" Leo asked looking up at it.

"Kranng atmosphere." Donnie answered as the six formed a small circle. "Here! Filteration units, they'll help us breathe it safely." Donnie nodded handing each of them a little breathing thing. (You've seen the episode. You know what it is.) "guys, I think this goes to dimension x." Donnie added.

"Really?" Jenna asked.

"Where the Kranng come from?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Donnie answered. "It-" suddenly, the Kranng communication orb went off. It blinked a few times as they walked over to it. A hologram of an alligator came up and started talking.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey exclaimed.

"Leatherhead? You mean..." Jenna trailed off in thought.

"He's alive!" Mikey finished for her. A while ago he had told her all about Leatherhead. Jenna smiled, she knew how much Leatherhead meant to Mikey.

"Shh! He's saying something." Raph hissed.

"Turtles!" He yelled as if in a hurry. "The Kranng have perfected the mutagen, they're about to..." The message stopped and turned off.

"Oh no! They got him!" Mikey yelled. "He needs our help!" Mikey bit his nails as Jenna rubbed his shell and looked up at Donnie.

"He must be in dimension x! As soon as the portal opened, his signal must've come through and activated the orb!" Donnie explained, more to himself than the others.

"Can the orb tell us where he is?" Mikey asked. Mikey looked down at it and reached for it.

"Maybe, if I can-" Donnie started as Mikey grabbed the orb and ran over to the wall.

"MIKEY!" They all yelled out. Mikey began to bang the orb on the wall as hard as he could.

"Where's Leatherhead?! Where is he?!" Mikey yelled, when Donnie ripped it from his hands. Donnie looked down at it as it shorted out.

"Mikey!" Donnie yelled. Raph and Leo grabbed Mikey and sat him in a chair. Katie was surprised they didn't tie him to it and Jenna ran next to him. "I may be able to fix this, but it will take a while." Donnie added.

"Ok. We need a plan." Leo said going into leader-mode.

"Yeah!" Mikey smiled.

"Part one is, Mikey stays here!" Leo suddenly added. Jenna was shocked, but stayed out of it. It wasn't exactly her place to argue, especially if she was Mikey's girlfriend.

"Wait. Why?!" Mikey whined.

"You've been messing up a lot lately, we can't take the chance." Leo answered. 'That was a little harsh, but Mikey is kinda messing up.' Jenna thought to herself.

"Hmmm!" Mikey whined sadly, as Jenna rubbed his shell again. "Leatherhead." Mikey sighed as memories flashed through his head.

"It's ok, Mikey. I'll stay here with you, we can do some other fun things." Jenna tried to make him feel better. Mikey suddenly jumped through the portal. Jenna, Raph, and Leo jumped over to it.

"Mikey." Jenna whispered.

"We gotta go after him!" Raph yelled.

"Let's go!" Jenna yelled and jumped through.

"Jenna!" Katie called out. Suddenly Raph ran in. "Raph! Gah! Damn it!" Katie ran in.

"Katie! Wait it's not safe!" Donnie chased her into the portal.

"Guys! Ugh!" Leo groaned and ran in.

A/N: there ya go! First chapter! I'm back did ya miss me?! I hope so! I can't wait to continue! See ya later!


	2. Into Dimension X!

"Ahh!" They screamed as they flew through the portal. They all suddenly landed hard on a small pink and silver metal platform that seemed to be floating along with others just like it. The portal suddenly shut and they all jumped up, while Raph, Katie, and Donnie tried to get the portal back by pounding on a huge rock type thing.

"It's no use guys! The portal's gone!" Jenna yelled.

"Guys... Uh look." Leo stared strait ahead. They all looked over to see a huge area of platforms and creatures and pink space in between.

"Uh-oh." Jenna gritted her teeth with nervousness. (Is that a word? Well, it didn't give me spell check so I guess it is.)

"So... This is dimension x." Leo sighed.

"Look out!" Jenna screamed and jumped down as a giant worm flew over them.

"Woah! What the hell?!" Katie yelled as they all started to stand up.

"Freakshow." Raph sang with his eyes bugged out of his head.

"And we're not?" Katie asked. Raph glared at her slightly then they all stood up again.

"There's no sun. There's no anything!" Donnie exclaimed stepping back to look at everything. Unlucky for Donnie, he was nearing the edge. "How can it.." Donnie started to slip and fall backwards. "Ah!"

"Lookout!" Raph yelled as they all ran to Donnie.

"Donnie!" Katie called out. They all looked down expecting to see Donnie falling, but didn't see him at all.

"Huh?" Raph asked.

"The hell?" Katie tried to look around for him. Donnie suddenly leaned over and looked up at them, but to him he was looking down.

"What the..." Jenna trailed off in confusion.

"This is ridiculous! Gravity can not work like this!" Donnie exclaimed. Leo leaned down and started to pull him back up.

"Apparently, here it can." Leo pulled Donnie back up.

"Weird." Jenna looked around.

"Awesome! Let me try!" Katie was about to jump.

"No!" Donnie grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Let's not." Donnie sighed.

"Ok. But, your no fun." Katie pouted.

"Back, to Leo's point. Yeah. Different dimension." Donnie picked up a rock. He then threw it in one direction and flew back from another. It went on for a few seconds. Then Donnie caught it. "Different laws of physics." Donnie then let go of it and sent it floating away.

"Cool." Katie watched. Raph grabbed it and tossed it on the ground. Katie frowned.

"Let's just hurry up and find Mikey!" Raph yelled.

"For once I agree with Raph. We do need to find him." Jenna stepped up.

"Any idea where to start?" Donnie asked Leo suddenly turned around.

"That's a place good as any." Leo pointed to a platform with a giant metal Kranng built machine about two hundred feet away.

"Let's do it!" Raph pushed past everyone and jumped. He flew across the pink space of nothing when he landed on the platform Leo was pointing to.

"Awesome!" Katie suddenly jumped across and landed next to Raph. "C'mon! Slow pokes! What's taking so long?!" She joked.

"Did they just..." Jenna trailed off in shock.

"I think they did. C'mon. We'd better hurry so we can catch up." Leo jumped across. Then it was Jenna's turn.

"Ok. You can do this. Remember what Norbert taught you. Just relax." Jenna whispered causing body to not be so tense. "Spread your wings." Her wings slowly stretched out to full length. "Breathe." She took a deep breath. "And take off!" Jenna ran as fast as she could and began to jump and fly. She started to soar. Her wings flapped a bit as they got used to it and she smiled. Jenna suddenly crashed a few feet behind the others.

"Jenna!" Katie ran over to her friend who was trying to stand up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just have to work on the landing a bit." Jenna joked dusting herself off. Donnie jumped over next and they began to run. They began to run and jump on multiple platforms when they stopped at a giant platform, that Jenna thought looked like a telephone pole. They all jumped on different "branches" as they tried to find some sign of Mikey.

"Why aren't we seeing any Kranng around here?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Why HAVEN'T we seen any? This is THEIR dimension." Jenna agreed.

"I don't know." Donnie answered. "But at least they don't know we're here." He looked around the dimension for the fifth time.

"Except for those." Raph suddenly pointed outwards jumping in between them. They followed his gaze and saw, two "creatures" that were made up of energy balls floating around each other as if playing a game. "Aww! Look at 'em! They're all cute and sparkly!" Raph exclaimed as if under some weird spell.

"Raph. Did you just say 'cute and sparkly' something's wrong." Jenna suddenly noticed the creature starting to float towards them.

"Or it could be that Raph has finally excepted his inner girl." Katie whispered earning a slap in the arm from Jenna.

"Wait. Are they little?" Leo suddenly asked noticing them getting closer AND bigger. They suddenly floated above the teens almost as if about to shock them. Jenna got ready to make a dash outta there.

"Nope." Donnie answered about to make a run for it.

"Ahh!" Lightning bolts suddenly shot at them and they dodged as quickly as they could.

"Oh my god! We're living 'Finding Nemo'! Swim away! Swim away!" Jenna exclaimed jumping away. They all landed on the ground, when Raph and Leo shot up pulling out their weapons ready to fight. Raph and Leo swung at them and somehow the creatures separated like marbles across the floor when a beach ball hits them.

"Huh?!" The two asked suddenly getting shocked by the creatures. Donnie jumped up and smacked the creatures away. They fell to the ground then turned to Donnie. He threw all his throwing stars at them to maybe get them to die or something. They launched themselves at Donnie when he was suddenly pulled up with a hand covering his mouth. (Leo had grabbed him.) Leo turned his head to look down at the things. After a couple of seconds they flew away.

"Wow. That was close." Jenna breathed out.

"You think?" Raph glanced at Jenna.

"What the heck were those things?" Leo asked.

"If Mikey were here, he'd come up with a name for them." Raph commented. "He's probably Kranng bait by now." Jenna looked down when she heard this. He couldn't die. Not when they had come for him.

"You think so?" Jenna asked still looking away. She suddenly heard a slap.

"Ow!" Raph exclaimed.

"Guys?" Donnie called out. "I think theses are the same crystals from the Kranng power cell." Donnie started pulling a crystal off of the "branch".

"Donnie, I don't know if you should mess with that." Leo warned.

"Yeah. It might explode or something." Jenna joked. It suddenly broke off with a braking glass sound. Donnie looked down at it as it glowed and made a bad sound.

"Uh... What's that?" Raph asked.

"Something not good. Go! Go! Go! Go!" Donnie exclaimed in panic. They all jumped down as the thing exploded. (You've seen the episode you know.) They landed hard on the ground as glass fell around them. A giant shard fell right next to Leo's head causing his eyes to shoot open. He turned his head.

"New rule! Nobody touches anything!" Leo announced. Raph put a thumb's up, then his hand fell.

"Yeah! Sounds good!" Jenna agreed rubbing her head.

"Nice one Donnie!" Katie complained looking over at him and glaring.

"Um..." Donnie swallowed the lump in his throat. "He. He. Sorry sweetie." He apologized. They all got up and continued to run and jump. "Man." Donnie said breathlessly as they stopped to take a break. "I kinda don't blame the Kranng for invading us. Their dimension stinks!"

"It really sucks." Jenna agreed.

"Thank you!" Donnie yelled.

"I don't know that things kinda cute." Leo pointed to a white frog looking thing with green eyes that looked like green golf balls.

"Mahp! Mahp!" It called out and Leo walked over to it.

"Uh... What are you doing?" Jenna asked.

"Leo! The one thing we know about this dimension is don't mess with anything cute." Raph complained. Leo ignored them and bent down to look at it.

"Mop. Mop." Leo said.

"Mahp! Mahp!" It called out.

"Mop. Mop." Leo smiled and tickled it.

"Hehehehehe!" It giggled creepily and smoke popped out of the top of it's head, then it giggled again.

"Aww! It's so small though. How can. Ahh!" Suddenly the little thing flew up with the ground beneath it. Wait a second, that wasn't the ground, it was a bigger creature. It had used that as a disguise to lure them in. (You know what it looks like.)

"Ahh!" They all yelled. It looked down at them and started to chase them.

"I hate cute things! I hate 'em!" Raph yelled.

"You just had to go and fucking touch it didn't you Leo?!" Katie asked running for dear life. "It was all fine with you doing... Whatever the fuck you were doing but you just had to go and fucking touch it!" Katie yelled. Suddenly nobody could hear her. They turned around and she was gone.

"Katie!" Jenna shrieked.

"We gotta keep running!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah! Leo's right! Wouldn't Katie and..." Suddenly Donnie disappeared.

"Donnie!" Jenna called out. "Leo something isn't right about..." Jenna felt something grab her and throw her. "Ugh! What the..." Jenna looked up to see Donnie and Katie staring across from them in shock. Jenna looked over and saw Leo running from the monster and Raph being thrown in her direction. "Ahh!" Jenna jumped to the side.

"What just happened?!" Raph asked. Suddenly Leo landed on the ground in front of him and a figure stood protectively in front of them. Jenna looked up and gasped. There stood (facing the other direction) a mutant turtle with a Kranng skull over their head like a mask and Kranng arms tied around it's arms. Around it's waist was a belt that held all kinds of dimension x things.

"Stay away from my brothers and girlfriend!" He growled out. 'Mikey!' Jenna thought. 'He's alive! How did he get like this so quickly?' Jenna wondered. Mikey made a weird sound with his mouth and moved his arms around like crazy. Then he pulled some stuff out of his belt and threw it at the monster. "Buzz off! Roctopus!" Mikey yelled. Then he kicked the tiny thing st the top of it's head, causing it to fall off the edge into a pink space of nothing. They all stood up and ran over to him.

"Your ok!" Donnie yelled. Jenna ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Mikey! Your ok!" Jenna smiled letting him go.

"We were worried about you." Leo said.

"Yeah what happened?" Katie asked.

"Well, what took you so long?! I've been waiting here for months!" Mikey exclaimed crossing his arms in anger.

"Months?" Leo asked.

"Or maybe a few hours, I don't have a watch." Mikey sighed and looked away.

"What?" Jenna whispered. 'Months?! He had been her for months?! He must've been so lonely.'

"But we went through the portal like 15 seconds behind you!" Raph exclaimed.

"Yeah! What the heck?! Donnie? Care to explain?" Katie looked over.

"Obviously, time progresses faster HERE than in our own dimension." Donnie looked up them from his own thoughts. Mikey started to smile. "There's a temporal differential." Donnie explained.

"I love tempora!" Mikey exclaimed happily. 'Oh, good he's still Mikey.' Jenna thought. They heard some creaking sound from behind. "Ahh!" Mikey screamed. It started to growl and it fell down.

"Wait how did you.." Donnie was cut off.

"We need to get moving! That thing is just gonna keep coming back! And we gotta rescue Leatherhead!" Mikey yelled. "Ooh! Better stock up on bang rocks!" With that Mikey jumped up leaving all of his brothers and friends staring at each other in shock.

"Mikey be carful!" Donnie warned.

"Mow! Mow!" Mikey sang out. Jenna flew up to him using her wings. Mikey was near those crystals and was watching it for a second. 'Hmm... What's he doing?' Jenna wondered. He then grabbed a crystal that had come off by itself and stuffed it in his belt.

"Wow." Jenna looked at him shocked.

"How did you do that?!" Donnie asked in more shock than anyone else.

"A lot of things here respond to sound." Mikey answered. The two came back down and Mikey picked something up off of the ground. Mikey grabbed a bunch of weird little slugs and tossed them to everybody. He looked towards Jenna who was flying beside him. "He he." He laughed nervously and tossed one away. Jenna smiled.

"What are we supposed to do with these?" Leo asked. Mikey held his up as an example.

"Like this." Mikey demonstrated. He squeezed it and a long tube/thing came out and hooked itself to the bottom of another platform. He then waited for the others to do it. They glanced at each other than did as Mikey showed them. They suddenly flew up and landed on the platform on their faces. Jenna giggled as she and Mikey followed them.

"Wow!" Raph exclaimed. "How'd you know how these bug things work?!" Raph asked.

"It just seemed sort of obvious." Mikey said shaking the slug.

"Mikey your like a genius here!" Raph smiled.

"Hey! In crazy backwards land, crazy backwards man is king." Mikey smiled then... (You know what happens! Please don't make me write it! Please!) "They're tasty too!" Mikey yelled causing everyone else to exclaim in disgust. "Here! Try it!" Mikey turned to Jenna.

"Um... I'm not hungry, but thanks anyway Mikey." Jenna smiled nervously.

"Than let's go rescue Leatherhead!" Mikey exclaimed.

...

The turtles (yes. That includes Katie.) swung over to the opening of the Kranng... Prison... Area... Thing. While Jenna flew next to Mikey. They all landed on the platform and started running. They hid in the shadows of the trees surrounding the area. They looked up at the building when Mikey hung upside down holding the slug thing. (Kinda like Spider-man.)

"Ok. I got some good news and I got some bad news." Mikey told Leo as Jenna and Katie laughed at how Mikey looked.

"What's the good news?" Leo asked.

"There's thousands of Kranng droids in there." Mikey smiled. Leo rolled his eyes.

"I said good news." Suddenly everything started to shake and Mikey flew up.

"I know." Mikey landed on the ground behind Leo. Two giant rock people walked out. One was black with lava all over it and the other looked the same way except for it was white and blue instead. "That's the bad news." Mikey pointed.

"It looks like fire and ice!" Jenna looked at them in amazement though she should be used to this by now it was still amazing. Suddenly the black one shot lava out and the white one shot blue fire. "Ah!" Jenna ducked the white one must've heard her because it turned and looked down at them. It suddenly fired at them, luckily they were able to jump away in time. "That was close!"

"I got this!" Mikey exclaimed. "Just-

"Donnie, Jenna right!" Leo yelled. "Raph, Katie left! Move!" Leo ran and everyone followed except Mikey.

"Wrong!" Mikey groaned as his whole upper body fell. Jenna and Donnie ran through almost getting stepped on or burned multiple times.

"Donnie! Get down!" Jenna suddenly shoved Donnie to the ground as a blue flame shot right over them.

"Thanks." Donnie started to stand up with her.

"Don't mention it." Jenna smirked. "C'mon! We'd better help the others." They ran over to help Katie and Raph, who right now, were being chased by the white rock. Leo jumped on its back and was about to stake the head off when the black rock grabbed his arms and held him up. Leo tried to get out of it but he couldn't, suddenly the black rock started to boil lava in its mouth like it was about to shoot.

"Hey Drac! Granitor! Put him down!" Mikey yelled stopping everything. "Now!" He commanded. Mikey grabbed the crystals out of his belt and threw them at "Drac" and "Granitor" (The rock people.) causing them to drop Leo and back away. Mikey jumped down and turned to Leo. "I told you! I got this!" Mikey then jumped towards Drac and Granitor.

"Wow." Katie watched him run towards the monsters.

"He's so..." Donnie trailed off.

"Un-Mikey-ish." Raph finished.

"Exactly." Leo agreed. Jenna had a smile that said she knew something.

"I knew he could do it." Jenna said quietly.

"How'd you know?" Katie asked.

"Because, Mikey can mess up... A lot. But when he doesn't get a chance to redeem himself." Jenna glanced at Leo. "He does crazy yet amazing things and ends up saving our lives." Jenna explained.

"Yeah. Maybe I was a little hard on him." Leo admitted.

"Oh I don't know about that. He was messing up a lot and you were being the protective older brother. He didn't listen to you." Jenna looked towards Mikey as he was getting rid of the monsters. "He needed to learn." Jenna sighed. Mikey finished off the monsters then turned to the others.

"Let's move!" Mikey commanded and ran while everyone followed except Leo and Jenna.

"Sst! I say that." Leo complained.

"It's ok Leo. They're only listening to him 'cause he knows what he's doing." Jenna smiled and started to run with Leo.

...

They entered the Kranng lab through the vents on the top, they all slipped through and landed quietly and stealthily on the ground. (I guess stealthily is a word too... Ok carry on.) Te six mutated teens leaned up against the walls on both sides of a door. In front of the door stood a Kranng. Leo reached for his katana when Mikey signaled for him not to. Leo let go and looked at him with confusion. Mikey put a finger over his lips and then looked over at the Kranng with two slugs in his hands. He squeezed them and they hooked to the two Kranng and pulled them out of the droid bodies. Mikey turned around and ran to the door.

"Raph. Mikey's a badass here." Katie smiled.

"I know right?" They all followed Mikey and looked through the tiny window in the door. There stood an earth tree between two giant machines filled with mutagen.

"Initiate that which is called mutagen sequence." A Kranng commanded.

"Mutagen sequence is being that which is called initiating." Another Kranng answered. The machines began to power up and shoot mutagen at the tree until it was completely covered. The teens looked away and when they looked back it was a crystal tree like the ones here in dimension x.

"Oh no." Jenna whispered as they ran inside once it was clear.

"See that?! That's what Leatherhead was talking about when he said they had perfected the mutagen! They're going to use it to transform everything on earth even the people!" Donnie exclaimed with shock. "They're going to turn earth into another dimension x!" He exclaimed just above a whisper.

"So I'll be a genius there too?!" Mikey asked causing Jenna to roll her eyes with a smile.

"Yes Mikey. Thank you for finding the one mildly positive thing about ten billion screaming nightmares!" Donnie yelled then covered his mouth. As if on cue a dozen Kranng walked in but all six teens had disappeared. They looked around confused as the teens snuck out behind them.

"That was way too close." Jenna whispered.

"Yeah. Thanks a lot Donnie!" Katie whispered.

"Raaaaoooooooorrrrrrrwwwwwww!" They all heard it. It was loud and full of pain.

"That sounded like Leatherhead!" Mikey gasped.

"This way!" Leo called and they followed him.

"That which is called screaming." A Kranng answered, when suddenly Raph and Leo jumped behind them and took 'em out. Mikey grabbed the little pink brains, smashed them together, then threw them behind him.

"Leatherhead!" Mikey gasped. "Are you ok?" He asked as Donnie started to mess with his cuffs. "What can I do for you? Can you woah!" Leatherhead suddenly collapsed on top of Mikey and Jenna jumped down to help. "Get off of me." Mikey whispered out of breath. Jenna giggled as Leatherhead stood up.

"Thank you my friends... And mutants I don't know." Leatherhead looked at Katie and Jenna wearily.

"Oh, don't worry about them. They're good. That's Jenna, and that's Katie." Mikey pointed to the girls and they smiled and waved.

"Hello. I'm Leatherhead." Leatherhead nodded.

"Wow. Mikey has told me so much about you." Jenna smiled slowly walking over to him. She started to reach her hand out. "May I?" She asked.

"Of course." Leatherhead leaned down and Jenna rubbed his snout gently.

"Thank you." Jenna smiled putting her hand down.

"I feared you would never come." Leatherhead admitted.

"Dude! Did you quit moisturizing or something? You look like... A ton older." Mikey said earning a slap in the arm from Jenna.

"It's the temporal differential Mikey." Donnie explained.

"Yes. I have been in this place for many decades now, spying on the Kranng." Leatherhead put his hand on Mikey's shoulder. "When I found out they had perfected the mutagen, I had to contact you." Leatherhead turned to a walking stick. "The time has come, the invasion begins now. Follow me!" Leatherhead grabbed the stick and left with the teens following. He ran over to a Kranng and roared right in its ear ver loudly then ran out.

"He's a little cranky." Mikey whispered to everyone.

"That's a little?" Jenna gulped.

...

They all stood in a tiny opening to a huge room. They looked out to a giant Kranng crystal tree in the form of a chandelier then glanced down where there were tons on of pink triangle portals surrounding a Kranng computer thing and a few Kranng were working on it.

"Oh that's not good." Donnie commented.

"Ya think?" Jenna asked sarcastically.

"There's so many portals. Why so many?" Leo asked.

"Look!" Leatherhead pointed out, when all the walls around the portals went up reavealing thousands of Kranng droids ready to march into battle.

"Uh-oh. That's not good." Jenna commented still staring down at them.

"So... Looks like we're done here." Donnie smiled nervously.

"That tunnel leads to the high factory where the Kranng droids are manufactured. The numbers are efectacly limitless." Leatherhead informed them.

"Woah." Jenna whispered.

"So what can we do?" Donnie asked.

"Fight. Kick. Scream. Punch. Die." Katie answered earning a glare from Jenna for the last one.

"We can go down fighting." Leatherhead answered ignoring Katie and Jenna. "I would rather die on my feet than live on my knees."

"Well, I wouldn't I have kneepads!" Donnie exclaimed in anger. "The only sensible coarse now, is retreat!" He yelled.

"No!" Mikey suddenly yelled getting everyone's attention. "Leo and Raph! Block that tunnel! Donnie, Jenna, and I will sabotage the portal generator! Leatherhead and Katie!" Mikey pointed to everyone.

"Crush Kranng?!" They asked.

"A lot." Mikey confirmed. "Let's hit it!" Mikey yelled and they all jumped down to do their jobs. Katie and Lestherhead immediately began to fight the Kranng. Jenna flew around while breathing fire on the Kranng to distract them from Donnie. Suddenly all the walls around them flew down.

"Nice." Jenna complimented and smiled. She tried to get rid of the Kranng the best she could without getting caught and she did pretty good. Donnie then jumped to the computer and began typing.

"Ok. We need to shut down all but one portal so we have a way home. Then we set the whole place to blow after we're through." Donnie explained to himself. "Noo!" He suddenly exclaimed.

"Donnie! What's wrong?" Jenna asked still fighting.

"I can't get it to work I need some time!" Donnie yelled.

"Alright. I can buy you time but you better work quickly." Jenna nodded then began to fight around Donnie to make sure none of the Kranng get to him. After a while, there were no Kranng for Jenna to fight and she glanced around the room. Raph was boxing a Kranng, Leo was running from a giant Kranng controlled battle machine, Katie and Lestherhead were besting down Kranng left and right, and Mikey was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a laser opened one of the walls and tons of Kranng controlled battle machines started to march in. "Crap. Crap. Crap. Donnie hurry up!" Jenna yelled.

"I'm trying!" Donnie yelled back. A portal changed to an oval shape. "No." Donnie groaned.

"Um..." Jenna was confused. Then a few more changed to different shapes. "Donnie!"

"No! No! No!" Donnie yelled in distress.

"Oh just let me do it!" Mikey yelled shoving Donnie aside then typing randomly while looking at Donnie like he was an idiot. He hit a button and aside from one all the portals closed. "C'mon! Thirty seconds!" He yelled running to it.

"Time to go! Now!" Donnie yelled while running behind Mikey. Raph kicked a Kranng away then ran after them. Leatherhead hit a Kranng then stood in front of the portal.

"Go through without me! I'll keep them busy." Leatherhead commanded.

"Not this time buddy! Hya!" Mikey jumped up and kicked Leatherhead through the portal. Leatherhead flew through it and grabbed onto the edge of a building so he wouldn't fall into the street.

"I'm ok." Leatherhead reassured Mikey. Mikey nodded then began to fight off the Kranng. Everyone jumped through except Jenna. She stopped at the portal and looked to Mikey.

"C'mon! We have to go!" Jenna yelled.

"You go ahead! I'm right behind you!" Mikey called.

"Got it." Jenna jumped in and landed hard on the cement. "C'mon Mikey! You're going to miss it!" Jenna called out. Mikey turned to the portal.

"Well! Goodbye being smart." Mikey sighed then ran in. "Wait!" Mikey used his slug and reached through the portal to grab something. It grabbed a small crystal and pulled it back through the portal right as it closed and dimension x exploded. Mikey hung on the rooftop ledge then turned to Donnie who was on a fire escape. "Donnie! I got ya a power source for your Turtle mech!" Mikey yelled.

"Mikey, you are a genius." Donnie smiled.

"Not anymore! Now I'm back to just regular old mess everything up Mikey." Mikey said sadly taking Kranng skull off of his head.

"No way. Saving that power cell was brilliant. You did that here." Leo smiled.

"Yeah. You don't mess EVERYTHING up." Jenna smiled reaching down to help him up.

"Yeah. I did! Maybe I'm not such a screw up after all!" Mikey exclaimed letting go of the ledge.

"Mikey. How are you still up here?" Jenna asked.

"Waoh!" Mikey suddenly fell in the street.

"Spoke too soon." Jenna smiled.

"I'm ok!" Mikey called out. Jenna and Leo helped Donnie up on the rooftop.

"That explosion should've taken out their whole facility." Donnie smiled. "Their invasion will be set back for months!"

"Awesome!" Katie yelled as Jenna flew down to the street to retrieve Mikey.

"Yeah, but how long is that with the time differential thing?" Raph asked causing Donnie to frown.

"I don't know, hours maybe a day." Donnie answered as Jenna came back and started to help Mikey up on the ledge.

"I could've just carried you up here." Jenna smiled pulling him up.

"I told you Jenna I got this." Mikey explained finically getting on the rooftop.

"Guys. There's a storm coming. Are we ready to fight?" Leo asked.

"Yeah!" Everyone except Mikey exclaimed.

"I need a minute." Mikey paused. "Ok now I'm ready!" They all jumped up and fist bumped happily, but deep down inside everyone was terrified for what was yet to come.


	3. Leo and Jenna: bonding

Jenna woke up in bed and yawned. She had had a long day yesterday, with going into dimension x and all. "Ugh! My wings hurt! Huh. Never thought I'd say that." Jenna looked at her clock and read, 5:30 AM. Jenna sighed and got out of bed to get herself dressed. She put on her normal everyday clothes and walked into the living room.

"Hey... Jenna." Her dad whispered.

"Hmm?" Jenna turned to look at him.

"Could we talk in the kitchen?" He asked.

"Sure." Jenna walked into the kitchen and sat down in a chair. "What's up dad?" Jenna asked.

"It's about your mother." He looked into her eyes with worry, fear, and concern.

"What is it?" Jenna asked.

"You know she's been having nightmares... Right?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jenna sighed. It was true, her mom was having bad nightmares almost every night. They were getting worse and Jenna was getting worried. "What... What about it?" Jenna asked.

"I think... For you and your mother, that maybe... You should stay with your friends for a few days... Just until I can get your mother some help." He didn't want to send Jenna away but if the nightmares get worse Jenna might start to have problems too.

"Why do you have to send me away? I should be helping with this too." Jenna almost yelled.

"I know. I know. And I'm sorry, but I believe this is the best thing right now. With you being here, your mother's nightmares might affect you." He tried to reason.

"Than that's my problem! I lost my mother for fourteen years I am not going to lose her again!" Jenna stood up with her hands slammed down on the table.

"Your not going too! You just have to leave for a few days! Please." He begged.

"Did you even ask her?! Did you ask her if this is what she wants?! I really don't think she would want me to leave after being gone for fourteen years of my life!" Jenna was getting really angry now.

"I know but you hang out there all the time anyways just please stay for a couple of nights." He begged. "Not for me, for your mother." Jenna sighed in defeat.

"Fine. Just call my phone when I can come home." Jenna sighed then ran to her room to pack and cry. Jenna began to pack all of her clothes and a hair brush and some other things. She cried slightly not understanding why she had to leave or if her mom was going to make him call her to come home. Jenna took a deep breath and sighed. Maybe this was for the best maybe something was going to happen with the guys and she would have to be there with them. Once she was done packing she pulled her duffel bag over her shoulder and walked out the front door. Once she was out and the door was shut she collapsed into tears with her bag next to her. After a while Jenna decided crying about it wasn't going to help so she grabbed her bag, stood up, then walked away without looking back. After a few minutes of walking she decided to call Mikey and ask if she could stay for a little while. She grabbed her T-phone and began to call. It rang for a while then went to voicemail.

"Hey this is Mikey's phone! I'm busy right now being awesome! But leave a message and I'll call you back later! Bye!" Mikey's voice sounded through the phone and Jenna hung up.

"Ugh! Mikey answer your phone!" Jenna yelled then called him again. His voicemail played again and she groaned. "Ugh! Why won't you just freaking answer?!" Jenna yelled then tried calling him again. Jenna tried a few more times than gave up. "Awesome." Jenna found a small place to sit and set her bag next her as she leaned up against a alley wall with her knees pressed up against her chest. She needed someone right now and Mikey wasn't answering her calls. "Maybe Katie will pick up." Jenna smiled and began to call her.

"If you say so much as one syllable I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish! If you'd like to fax me press the star key." Katie's voicemail said causing Jenna to hang up.

"Well, Katie isn't going to help." Jenna groaned. "Great. No home. No boyfriend. No best friend." Jenna started to cry. "Who's going to help me now?" She asked in between sobs. 'Raph? No! He'd hang up on me. Donnie? He's probably getting the tiniest bit of sleep he can get with all his stress with the invasion and all. So that leaves one person. He might not help me but, he's all I got.' Jenna thought then grabbed her phone and started to call.

"Hello?" A sleepy voice asked.

"L-Leo?" Jenna asked still in tears.

"Jenna? What's going on? It's like five in the morning." Leo complained.

"Leo. I... I need help... Nobody will answer the phone... I... Just please come." Jenna begged between sobs. Leo hearing her like that almost made him cry. She sounded so helpless and pitiful and like she needed help. He couldn't leave her not when she needed him the most.

"Alright. Where are you?" Leo asked.

"Umm..." Jenna looked around then gave him the address.

"Ok. I'll be there soon as I can. See ya then." Leo got out of bed with his katanas in hand.

"Ok. Please hurry bye." Jenna hung up and relaxed. 'Leo's coming, Leo's coming, don't worry.' She chanted in her head.

5 minutes later.

Leo had decided to just walk instead of use the Shellraizer because they would notice he was gone and never let him live it down. 'What the heck happened?!' He wondered. 'She never calls me. She must've really been out of options.' He sighed and began to run. He found the streets that she had given him sand looked around when he heard sobbing from an alleyway. 'Jenna?' He wondered.

"Jenna?" Leo whispered.

"Leo?" Jenna sniffled. Leo walked in and found Jenna sitting on the ground with her knees up to her chest and tears flowing down her cheeks.

"What happened?" Leo asked sitting down next to her.

"My dad kicked me out and nobody would answer me when I called." Jenna sighed leaning her head on the wall.

"What? Why didn't anybody answer?" Leo asked.

"Sleeping I guess. It is pretty early for them to be up. I just didn't know they were THAT heavy of sleepers." Jenna joked and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess they are." Leo smiled.

"Why does this keep happening?" Jenna asked after a long silence.

"What?" Leo turned to look at her.

"Things will be really good. Like amazing, then my life just crumbles down around me." Jenna sighed looking down.

"I guess that's life. Huh? You try so hard to do good, but something just pushes you back. Knocks you down a peg. Even the smallest things can knock you down." Leo found himself saying.

"Yeah. I never told anyone except Katie, but at school I was bullied. I tried to ignore it and pretend I didn't care but I really did." Jenna admitted. "I always doubted if I could ever do anything good because of it." Jenna sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I guess I felt so..."

"Sometimes you can feel so..."

"Useless." They said at the same time then looked at each other in shock.

"I guess we can actually relate in some ways huh?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. I guess we can." Leo smiled.

"Well. You're right. That is life. It can knock you down a peg." Jenna sighed. "But you can go farther than ever when you have your friends with you every step of the way." Jenna smiled.

"Yeah." Leo agreed.

"So... Should we head to the lair?" Jenna asked.

"Sure." Leo and Jenna stood up as Jenna grabbed her bag and began to walk to the nearest manhole cover.

A/N: They are NOT a couple! They are more brother and sister! Please DO NOT ship them! Anyway, I know it's a little short and the next one will probably be too, but the one after that will be way longer! Until next time! See ya later!


	4. Star Wars discussions!

It's been a few days and now Leo and Jenna are super close. Like brother and sister! (See?! No shipping!) Anyways Jenna was put on the couch while she stayed and for some reason she just woke up really early and couldn't get back to sleep. Jenna decided she might as well do something to pass the time, so she turned on the T.V. But put it on quiet to not wake anybody up. She flipped through channels 'till she heard a familiar tune and stopped clicking the remote. She watched for a second and then smiled. It was her favorite movie. Star Wars. Apparently they were playing all of them and it was gonna go all day so she decided to watch it. They were playing it one, two, three... Ect. (You get it.) Jenna watched the first one for a while then Leo walked in.

"Hey Jenna..." Leo looked at the screen to see a trailer for a new movie coming out. "What are you watching?" Leo asked.

"Trailers." Jenna joked.

"When they're over." Leo corrected himself.

"Star Wars." Jenna answered.

"Cool can I watch with you?" Leo asked.

"Sure." Jenna actually wanted someone with her, for some reason she was starting to have a bad feeling about the next day but, decided to ignore it. It was probably nothing... Right?

"Which one is it?" Leo asked as he sat down next to her.

"The first. They're playing all of them today." Jenna smiled.

"Cool." Leo mumbled.

"Why are you up so early anyway Leo?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know. Something kept bugging me I guess." Leo admitted. "What about you?" He asked.

"Same." Jenna answered as the movie came back on. "So which one is your favorite?" Jenna asked. "Of the movies. I mean." Jenna corrected herself.

"Oh... Um... Probably... The empire strikes back." Leo answered.

"Oh. Cool." Jenna nodded.

"What about you? Which one is your favorite?" Leo asked.

"Um... The phantom menace." Jenna answered. "Only because I really like the beginning, you know where everything first began. I love back stories." She smiled.

"Hm... Cool." Leo nodded and they began to watch it. "Who's your favorite character of the whole thing?" Leo asked after a little while of watching.

"Hmm... Probably Yoda... Only for one... Really embarrassing... Reason." Jenna mumbled quietly.

"What? What's the reason?" Leo asked.

"Oh um..." Jenna mumbled the reason slightly.

"What?" Leo asked raising an eye ridge.

"Uh... It..." Jenna mumbled it again.

"What?" Leo asked with a smirk.

"It was my first word!" Jenna suddenly yelled then covered her mouth.

"It was your first word?!" Leo started laughing then immediately stopped when Jenna walked him the back of the head. "Did you just hit me?" He asked.

"I was calming you down." Jenna mocked with a smirk.

"Why would that-oh." Leo suddenly felt embarrassed.

"See?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. Let's just watch the rest of the movie." They then turned back and watched the movie.

"Good." Jenna whispered.

...

A few hours went by and they watched more of the movies now they were on the third and around the end of it.

"This scene usually gives me the creeps." Jenna commented as Anakin Sky-Walker and Obi Wan-Kenobi were fighting over lava.

"Why?" Leo asked.

"It's just when Anakin falls in the lava and comes out like that. It just creeps me out." Jenna explained.

"Hm.. Guess it never bothered me." Leo watched the movie and noticing Jenna hiding behind a pillow.

"Woah!" Jenna hid behind the pillow then slowly looked up.

"How are you fazed by this?" Leo asked.

"How are you NOT fazed by this?" Jenna asked. Leo then looked at the screen right when Anakin was coming out of the lava.

"Ok. I see your point." Leo looked away. "That was a little disturbing." He admitted.

"See? And that's why it was almost rated R." Jenna explained.

"It was?" Leo asked.

"Well, there is the scene where they kept switching between a birth and a life-threatening surgery. That might've also added to the rating." Jenna added as the scene came on. "See my point?" Jenna pointed to the screen as Anakin and Padmé started screaming with pain.

"Ok. Ok. I get it." Leo shuddered.

"Also the part where Anakin kills the little kids might've affected it as well." Jenna added.

"Yeah, but they didn't show him do it." Leo pointed out.

"But he did raise his light saber, basically saying he was going to kill them." Jenna countered.

"They still didn't show him do it." Leo countered back.

"I guess. But, just... How can somebody betray their family and friends just like that?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know. It's only like that to add some drama to it. I highly doubt that someone could betray everything they know just like that." Leo agreed.

"Oroku Saki did." A deep and wise voice suddenly countered.

"Master Splinter!" The two paused the movie and jumped up. "Um... Please forgive us Sensei! We didn't know you were there!" Leo and Jenna bowed their heads.

"It is alright my children. You were speaking without thinking. Much like Michelangelo does. Do not worry. People usually shouldn't betray everything they know. But, their hearts fill with hate and anger and it is uncontrollable." Splinter explained. "Luckily you know not to hold grudges." Splinter than disappeared into darkness.

"Hmm. Well... That scared the heck out of me." Jenna commented sitting back down to watch the rest of the movie with Leo.

A/N: I know it's kinda short but, I'm way too anxious to keep going on! Things are coming and everybody might be crying! Some people literally never cry but, the next chapters will make you feel at least a little sad! Anyways! Friendships will be tested! Mutants will be thrown! Crap will happen! Just you wait! Things are going to scare the crap out of you! Bye!


	5. The invasion part 1

Jenna and Leo woke up the next day to find that they had fallen asleep with Jenna on Leo's shoulder and Leo sitting up. They looked at each other and smiled, but deep down they were both having terrible feelings about today. They didn't understand it but, they decided to ignore it. The two teens got up and went into the kitchen, where surprisingly everybody, (except April) was there.

"Hey guys." Jenna yawned. "What's up?" She asked making herself a bowl of cereal.

"Oh we were just waiting for the 'fearless' leader to show up." Raph commented. Jenna smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that I AM here. We need to get back to looking for Karai. So, Casey, Raph, Katie you, will go on the first patrol, then come back with all the information they gathered. Then Mikey, Jenna, Donnie you, will head out and try to get more information, then we'll all go out tonight and try to catch her." Leo explained his plan ignoring Raph's comment.

"You know maybe Karai just doesn't want to be found. Maybe you should leave her alone." Katie suddenly felt a hand over her mouth.

"What she means to say! Is... Um... What if she's not out there? What if she's gone Leo?" Donnie asked letting Katie go.

"She has to be! I.. I.. I mean, for Master Splinter of course." Leo corrected himself when he saw how crazy he was getting.

"Okay." Katie whispered, then looked around.

"Alright. Let's go." Raph called already trying to leave the kitchen as Katie and Casey came behind. "C'mon we have to find Karai... for the 'fearless' leader." Raph huffed the last part under his breath.

...

Raph and Katie sat on a rooftop looking out all over for Karai.

"Where are ya? Where are ya? C'mon you gotta be out there somewhere." Raph whispered looking through a telescope.

"Raph, I really don't think she wants to found and Leo should leave her the hell alone." Katie groaned.

"Maybe, I'm only doing this for Leo, so I don't know." Raph and Katie heard a camera click and looked down. There was Casey taking pictures, of a wall.

"Can I fuck him up?" Katie asked.

"He's my best friend so no. Leave that to me." Raph and Katie jumped down. "Casey! We're supposed to be looking for Karai! What are you doing man?!" He asked.

"Yeah. What the fuck ARE you doing?" Katie asked.

"Hey! I'm just taking a break peeping on some awesome art." Casey defended. (I'm not sure if that's exactly what he said, but whatever.) They all looked over and saw the huge picture of Casey and April on the wall.

"What the fuck is that?" Katie asked.

"Well, duh Katie! It's art." Casey crossed his arms.

"Right." Raph nodded slowly. "Great. C'mon guys let's move." Raph and Katie started walking away, when Casey grabbed Raph's arm.

"Now hold up, Raph... Um... Got a question for ya... So... Um... April ever talk about me... Like ever?" Casey suddenly asked. Before Raph could even respond Katie jumped in the middle.

"Aww! Raph! It looks like our little boy's got a crush! D'awww! It's so cute!" Katie smiled evilly and pinched his cheeks.

"Ok. Easy Katie." Casey started.

"Aww! He's so embarrassed! I should continue!" Katie smiled with that evil glint in her eye.

"No!" Casey yelled.

...

Donnie, Mikey, Jenna, and Leo all sat in the lab waiting for the others to return. Jenna sat on Donnie's desk behind his computer, Donnie walked around a little but then sat down and typed, Mikey sat at a table eating a whole box of pizza, and Leo was pacing around the room.

"Agh! I'm so worried I can't even eat." Donnie exclaimed throwing his slice of pizza at Mikey.

"Me too!" Mikey agreed stuffing his face with pizza. "Totally!" Jenna looked away in disgust.

"You have a right to be concerned." Splinter cut in walking into the room. "The Kranng invasion is imminent. What plans have you devised to stop it?" He asked.

"I give you my latest invention... The turtle mech!" Donnie beamed. "It is fully armed with rockets, flame throwers, and an electrical harpoon, guaranteed to stop a massive Kranng invasion army! Or your money back..." Donnie showed them his poster board with drawings of everything pinned on.

"That's so cool Donnie." Jenna smiled.

"Giant robots are awesome! I vote turtle mech!" Mikey smiled.

"But, that things not even ready. It could damage New York more than help it." Leo countered.

"It's ready!... Enough." Donnie added.

"There's got to be another way! We need to establish a second base out side the city!" Leo commanded.

"There is no time for that, Leo. The turtle mech is solid!" Donnie yelled starting to walk closer to Leo. "If I were leader I-"

"But you're not leader Donnie! I am!" Leo snapped.

"Oh snap!" Mikey snapped his fingers as Jenna's eyes bugged out of her head. She suddenly jumped up and pulled Mikey down with her hands covering his mouth.

"Shh!" Jenna hissed.

"Enough!" Splinter yelled causing everybody to look over at him. "Your ego's fight one another, when we should be preparing to fight the Kranng!" He yelled as Jenna let go of Mikey. Leo looked down in shame and thought.

...

Raph and Katie sat on a fire escape looking for Karai, when Raph spotted Karai slithering around a water tower.

"Aww! Sweet this is so cool!" Casey yelled as Raph and Katie gasped.

"Casey! I see her! Karai she's slithering across the stree-" Raph was cut off by sirens. Two cops stepped out of a car and started walking towards Casey.

"Oh. He's done it now." Katie smiled. "I'll get the popcorn." She joked.

"Oh. Great. Uh... Can I help you officers?" Casey asked.

"Your loitering kid, you know what that means?" One cop asked.

"Loitering?" Casey laughed. "Seriously? Don't ya got real criminals to bust, or a doughnut shop to go to?" Casey joked trying to get off the hook.

"We'll figure out a charge later, Casey Jones." The other cop said.

"How do you know my name?" Casey asked.

"Maybe because you spray paint it everywhere." Katie whispered. Suddenly the cops started to grab Casey and drag him to the car.

...

"Leo, the turtle mech will go faster. Be reasonable!" Donnie yelled as they walked out of his lab.

"Here we go again." Jenna groaned.

"I am being reasonable! We need a second base Donnie! Period." Leo tried to end the argument. Before Donnie could make a come back they heard people run into the lair and turned their heads.

"Guys!" April yelled throwing a girl on the ground and knocking her glasses off. "I'm sorry about this." April apologized as everyone stared at the girl looking for her glasses on the ground.

"Um..." Jenna was in too much shock.

"But but but but. Footbots were after us. And and and and Irma here is really good at keeping secrets." April tried to explain.

"Um..." Jenna was having a really bad feeling and glanced at Leo. He seemed to shocked to process anything.

"April. You have brought a stranger, here?!" Splinter asked.

"Don't worry Master Splinter she's cool. Right Irma?" April asked looking towards her friend who was dusting herself off. Irma looked at all of them in shock. "Irma?" April asked.

"T..t..t t t... Turtles?" Irma asked.

"What up dog?!" Mikey asked.

"Mikey. Your going to scare her." Jenna groaned placing her hand on her forehead.

"Turtles. Turtles. Drp... Dr..." Irma made some weird faces.

"Um..." Jenna stared at her with a weirded out look Irma was starting to scare her.

"Uh. Huh. Miss? I know we look kinda different and all, but I promise, we're not going to hurt you." Leo smiled nervously. Suddenly Irma twisted her head in a weird way and April backed up.

"Um..." Jenna was a little bit more scared. Suddenly Irma's head flew up revealing her to be a robot. "Oh my god! I'm going to have nightmares for life." Jenna was terrified now.

"Holy chalupa!" Mikey threw his pizza and it whacked her head causing it to spin while screaming.

"Turtles. Turtles. Turtles." Irma yelled.

"Ahhh!" They all yelled. Suddenly her body started to expand and come apart showing a Kranng with an eye patch and battle scars right there controlling her every move. The little thing laughed evilly.

"April. You gotta like pick your friends more carefully." Mikey and everyone else started to back up. Jenna reached behind her for anything, she remembered what Splinter had told her, anything can be a weapon, so if she could just reach her parasol.

"Oh my gosh! Irma was a..." Aril trailed off in shock. Suddenly the Kranng used Irma's hand to grab the pinball machine.

"Kranng!" The Kranng finished for April evilly throwing the machine at them and knocking them down except Splinter who was able to dodge it.

"Ugh!" Jenna groaned rubbing her head and looking up.

"Lowly insects! Kneel before the genius of Kranng sub-prime greatest Kranng spy in all of dimension x!" He yelled stepping closer and closer to everybody. "The discovery of the lair was the final component needed to launch full scale invasion!" Suddenly dimension x portals opened up all over the room.

"This can't be good." Mikey whimpered.

"It's not." Jenna whispered getting closer to Mikey.

...

"Back off from me man!" Casey yelled.

"Get in the car now punk!" The cop yelled.

"Casey! What have you done?!" Raph asked.

"He got himself in some shit that's what he did." Katie replied still watching them fight. The two suddenly heard loud electrical sounds as the wind picked up and they looked up to see what it was. Suddenly a little playground was full of lightning bolts shooting bouncing off of each other. "What the hell?" Katie asked. Suddenly the lightning bolts turned into portals. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!" Katie exclaimed as tons of Kranng bots started to march out.

"The Kranng." Raph was a bit nervous now. Casey began to fight the cops when he knocked one over.

"Oops." Casey exclaimed, when suddenly the cop turned into a Kranng and then human. "Woah!" Casey looked at the one who had a hold on him and it transformed into a Kranng. "They're already infiltrating! They're here!" He knocked the Kranng down, when one was about to get him Raph and Katie jumped down, as Raph dug his sai in it. "Raph. What the heck is going on?" He asked.

"What does it look like dumbass?!" Katie yelled, when another portal opened up right behind them.

"The invasions started! Back to the lair!" Raph yelled to them and they ran as quickly as they could while the Kranng shot at them.

...

Splinter was knocking down Kranng left and right, just trying to protect his family.

"The signal was correct. Kranng has discovered the place of turtle hiding." A Kranng said walking out of the portal. Suddenly they began to shoot everyone, and Kranng sub-prime began to chase Leo. Leo pulled a weapon out of the training dummy, Kranng sub-prime grabbed the pinball machine and threw it almost hitting Leo and Donnie. Luckily, they were both able to dodge it.

"This is so messed up! My best friend for the past year was a Kranng?!" April asked.

"Fooled you! Fooled you all!" Kranng sub-prime yelled. Mikey ran into the kitchen, and hid behind the counter, trying to avoid the lasers being shot at him. He reached for the closest thing and threw two frying pans at the Kranng, knocking them down. He then kicked another one back that had somehow gotten into the kitchen, the Kranng began to walk towards him when, he was hit by the freezer door. But, Mikey didn't do it, Ice Cream Kitty did.

"Aw yeah!" Mikey gave her a high-five, when Kranng sub-prime walked into the kitchen and kicked Mikey, sending him face first into the freezer door and then the ground. Kranng sub-prime grabbed him, held him up, put a spinning raiser up to his plastron, and started to get closer to cutting it. Mikey started to scream and reach behind him for anything.

"Mikey!" Jenna yelled and began to hit Kranng sub-prime in the back. "Come and get me tin can!" Jenna yelled as she began to fly off with Kranng sub-prime on her tail... Literally. She kicked him away, but only managed to kick off Irma's head which landed at Mikey's feet. Mikey stared at it, when suddenly it opened it's eyes, grew robot legs, and began to chase Mikey around the room. It began to shoot lasers out of it's eyes and shoot everything in sight.

"Destroy the turtles! Wipe out the lair! But the rat comes with us." Kranng sub-prime yelled. Mikey kicked away Irma's head, accidentally causing it to bite Donnie's ankle.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Oww!" Donnie yelled trying to shake it off.

"Sorry D!" Mikey yelled running over to help. He suddenly crashed into his room, breathlessly, he looked over at his nun-chucks. Splinter ran into the dojo as Kranng sub-prime chased him.

"Take that you filthy rat!" Kranng sub-prime yelled as he began to fight Splinter.

...

Raph, Katie, and Casey ran through the street just trying to avoid getting hit by any lasers. They ran and fought Kranng all at the same time.

"Look out!" Raph pulled Katie and Casey out of the way of a car.

"Hey we're running here!" Katie yelled at the car.

"Really Katie?" Raph asked, she nodded and they ran. A car came by then Raph and Katie looked at each other, then jumped on top of it, while Casey held onto the back. The car made a sharp turn and they jumped off when a giant Kranng controlled battle machine started to walk towards them.

"What the hell?!" Raph asked when suddenly it started powering up.

"Aw snap!" Casey yelled as it got ready to kill them.

"Move it!" Raph shoved them out of the way of the laser and they ran down the next street.

"There's too many of them Raph!" Casey yelled as the thing began to chase them.

"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Katie yelled as she avoided getting stepped on. They began to run and avoid the lasers that were being shot at them.

"Keep going! Keep going! Goo!" Raph yelled as the abandoned cars were melted and crushed by the laser.

...

Two Kranng stood outside a room when Mikey shot out and knocked them down, then ran off to help his brothers, and girlfriend. Leo ran around the lair when 'the Irma head' jumped at him from behind but a blade flew in her head before she could reach him, and she fell to the ground.

"Go! Escape!" Splinter yelled tossing Leo, Donnie, and Jenna their weapons. They each caught them and looked towards Splinter. "I will hold them off!" He yelled as Kranng sub-prime started to run towards him and they began to fight.

"We're not leaving you!" Leo and Jenna yelled as Leo was taking his katana out of Irma's head.

"I have a plan! Go! Now!" Splinter explained and commanded.

"C'mon! Head for the shellraiser!" Donnie yelled and began to run.

"Got it." Jenna called and ran after them when, suddenly Kranng sub-prime kicked Splinter back and jumped in the middle of the room. He opened up his arm and a rocket flew out.

"You'll go nowhere!" He yelled as the rocket flew past them and hit the shellraizer.

"MY BABY!" Donnie cried as the shellraizer was destroyed. Splinter and Kranng sub-prime began to fight again and sent another rocket towards the exit/entrance and Mikey went flying out.

"Mikey!" Jenna yelled and ran over to him to make sure he was ok.

"Everyone! Follow me!" Leo called and ran deep into the sewers with the others behind him. "This way!" Leo lead them through the sewers.

"It's is all my fault! I lead them straight to the lair!" April cried as she ran.

"Don't blame yourself April! You were just trying to help a friend." Mikey insisted then stopped behind Leo and Donnie. "Uh-oh."

"Which way?" April asked.

"Left! That'll lead us to the turtle mech!" Donnie explained.

"No! We have to find Raph, Casey, and Katie first!" Leo yelled.

"We can find them in the mech!" Donnie argued.

"Guys. It's is not the time nor place to argue!" Jenna groaned but nobody listened.

"It's too slow!" Leo argued right back.

"You're the one who's too slow! You're leading us into disaster!" Donnie continued to argue.

"I'm doing what Splinter would want us to do!" Suddenly a Kranng portal opened up in between them and they jumped back as a Kranng stepped out.

"It is the one called the turtles." It said and began to walk out and shoot with more behind it. Donnie got hit and flew backwards as Mikey jumped over and knocked some of the Kranng out.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled as Jenna flew to Donnie and April and hovered over in case she needed to get something.

"Donnie! Ahh!" Jenna felt her wing burn and she fell down. She turned her head to look at her wing and saw something bad. "Oh-no." She whimpered.

"Jenna? What's wrong?" April asked. Jenna looked at them with tears then quickly wiped them away, as she stood up.

"Nothing. It's fine." Jenna stood up and wrapped one of her wings around the other. 'There are way too many things going on Jenna! You can't tell them. Not yet anyway.' Jenna thought to herself as she held up her parasol.

"Run! Get Donnie, Jenna, and April to safety!" Leo yelled. "I'll lead them away!" He continued to fight.

"No! We can't leave without you Leo!" Jenna tried to argue.

"Just do it!" Leo yelled as he took two Kranng heads and banged them together on his katanas. "C'mon Kranng! It's way! Woo! Yeah! Follow me! C'mon! Over here!" Leo started running as the Kranng chased shot him.

"I don't like this." Mikey whimpered as he helped Donnie climb into a tunnel. Jenna wrapped her arms around herself and looked down. "Jenna?" Mikey called interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes?" Jenna looked up at him.

"You coming?" Mikey asked.

"Um... Yeah. Yeah. Sorry." Jenna started to climb into the tunnel.

"Why aren't you just flying?" Mikey asked helping her up.

"Uh..." Jenna couldn't tell them, not now anyway. "My wings are still a bit sore from dimension x." Jenna nodded.

"Really? They should be fine by now, how about later you let me take a look at them?" Donnie asked.

"No!" Jenna yelled then looked down. "Um... I mean, no thank you, Donnie. I'm sure it's fine. There's no need to look at it at all." Jenna nodded with a fake smile.

"Ok. C'mon. There should be a manhole cover coming up soon." Donnie began to crawl along with everybody else. Jenna sighed and looked down. Her wing hurt like crazy but nobody can help her 'till the invasion is over... Right? They continued to crawl for a while, when they finally came to a manhole cover. "Ok. I can't go up and check because of my hand, so Mikey you go." Donnie explained.

"You got it D." Mikey climbed up the ladder and looked up. "Coast is clear." He then pulled his head down and the cover spun like crazy then his head shot back up. "Ok. Now the coast is clear." Mikey hoped out, then Donnie, then April, then Jenna.

"Ow! Ow! It hurts so bad." Donnie held his arm in pain.

"I'm sure it'll be ok. Unlike my wing." Jenna whispered the last part under her breath, luckily they were too busy talking about Donnie's arm to notice what she said.

"Leo? You there? C'mon bro, poke your head out of your shell and pick up!" Mikey yelled out desperately. "He's not answering!" Mikey whined.

"It's my fault! Man I shouldn't have argued with Leo. Now he's gone." Donnie cried. Suddenly a portal opened right next to them and Kranng began to run out. Luckily they were able to hide behind a taxi in time.

"I don't think they saw us." April nodded causing Jenna to silently sigh with relief.

"Leo was right. We should've gotten out of the city when we got the chance." Donnie sighed.

"Not without my dad and the others." April began to stand up. "C'mon guys." She lead them to her apartment.

...

Katie, Raph, and Casey stood on a rooftop when a giant Kranng machine flew over them.

"Dude, this is worse than that giant technadrome thing last year." Casey commented breathlessly. "It's totally crazy!" The three teens stood against a wall as the machine flew by again and Raph's T-phone played a circus toon.

"Who is tha-" Katie was cut off.

"Mikey!" Raph yelled.

"Now, that makes sense." Katie added.

"Where are you?!" Raph asked. Mikey said some stuff. "Roger that." Raph nodded.

"Uh..." Katie looked up.

"Raph. look out!" Casey yelled as they were shot at by a flying Kranng machine. The three teens ran across the rooftop then jumped off as it exploded and continued to run down the street.

"Guys! That was way too fucking close!" Katie yelled. "We really need to be alert out here!" She told them.

...

Mikey, Jenna, Donnie, and April made it to April's apartment and sat in different spots quietly as April's dad paced nervously around the room. Donnie sat on the end of the couch and April sat on the ground next to him, wrapping his hand. Jenna sat on the other end trying to decide if she should tell Donnie about her wing or not. Mikey sat on the ground near the window.

"The city's over-run. What are we-what is ANYONE going to do?" April's dad asked.

"Ow! No I'm ok. Oo." Donnie whispered as April tugged on his bandage.

"Donnie. Where are the others? Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Jenna asked sitting closer to him.

"I have no idea, Jenna." Donnie sighed wrapping his arm around her, kinda brotherly. "But I swear, by Darwin's beard, if Katie comes back hurt, or doesn't come back at all, the Kranng will regret ever even existing." He growled.

"Ok Donnie, calm down." Jenna smiled. Suddenly there was a loud crash heard from above.

"We're doomed!" April's dad sobbed and Jenna jumped over to calm him down. "Doomed! Oh my poor sweet April!" He cried out.

"It's going to be ok, mr. O'Neil. Really." Jenna smiled.

"Yeah. don't worry mr. O'Neil. This whole alien invasion thing is really no big deal." Mikey smiled. "Look." He suddenly away the curtain and everyone saw the huge invasion going on outside and a giant machine marched right next to the building.

"Mikey!" Jenna groaned as Mikey reached over and closed it.

"Oh. Never mind." Mikey smiled so much his teeth shined.

"Uuh." Suddenly mr. O'Neil passed out on the ground and everyone stared at him. Mikey then peeked his head out again.

"Oh boy." Mikey whispered seeing the invasion.

...

"Just a little further to April's place!" Casey yelled as they ran through the streets. Suddenly a huge portal opened up a few feet away from them and so,etching stepped out. All you could see was the legs and they were made out of metal. They were really tall and lead to a huge Kranng droid. (Without the you know... Kranng body.) Kranng prime sat in the head opening and smiled evilly.

"Yes! Kranng prime has returned to earth!" Kranng prime yelled.

"You got some kind of plan to fight that?" Casey asked.

"Uh... Not really no." Raph answered as the three began to slowly back away.

"That's just fucking great." Katie commented sarcastically.

"People of earth. The Kranng forming of your world will begin." Kranng prime began to. Shoot mutagen all over the place.

"No!" Raph yelled then the people came out looking like Kranng and started to walk around.

"Holy shit!" Katie yelled.

"Now that is really messed up." Casey whimpered.


	6. The invasion part 2

Jenna, Donnie, April, and Mikey sat on the floor in front of the T.V. to watch the news. It was terrible, everybody was screaming and getting mutated Jenna almost covered Mikey's eyes.

"Invasion! That's right folks, the aliens are back!" The news reporter exclaimed as the whole screen showed everything going on on the streets. "Robots are emerging from portals! UFO's are everywhere! A giant alien brain is stomping through the east village!" Suddenly the T.V. shut down and only showed static.

"Yeah. I'd say we're basically doomed." Donnie nodded.

"Oh. That's great." Jenna smiled sarcastically and nervously.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't brought Irma to the lair-"

"You can't blame yourself April." Donnie comforted.

"Yeah, we can do that for you." Mikey smiled earning a whack in the side from Donnie.

"Where are they? Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Jenna asked referring to their friends who still hadn't come back.

"I'm going to fix this. I'm gonna find your brothers, and Casey and Katie." April nodded with determination.

"You can't go out there April, you have to stay with me. I'm scared." Mr. O'Neil whimpered. They all turned and looked at him when Mikey's phone went off.

"Woah! Raph just sent me a text. On our way, being chased by Kranng prime. Frowny face. Huh. Guess they'll be a few minutes late." Mikey notified them.

...

"Ahh!" Casey, Katie, and Raph ran down the streets of New York to get to April's apartment.

"You cannot run! Earthlings!" Kranng prime yelled and began to shoot mutagen at the three teens. "Your entire planet will transform!" Kranng prim suddenly cackled crazily.

"Raph! Katie! What is going on?!" Casey asked as the dodged mutagen and ran.

"What does it look like dumbass?!" Katie asked.

"The Kranng perfected the mutagen! They want to turn earth into dimension x!" Raph answered ignoring Katie's comment.

"Wicked!" Casey smiled.

"Wicked?! Are you crazy?!" Raph yelled.

"You gotta admit though dimension x WAS pretty fun." Katie laughed.

"No! It was not fun!... Ok maybe a little, but not when you're entire home planet is turned into it!" Raph yelled.

"Good point." Katie agreed. People began screaming and running, when they came. Casey, Raph, and Katie ran as quickly as their legs would carry them, while cars were thrown at and landed around them. Raph shoved Casey and Katie out of the way and on to the the ground. A car was thrown right at them, but there was no time to run, they would get hit either way. The car landed right on top of the two other cars they were in between. "Oh thank god." Katie smiled. As they started to crawl away Kranng prime held the mutagen gun right over them.

"Goodbye lower lifeforms -ahh!" Suddenly Kranng prime was hit by a rocket. "What?!" Kranng prim turn around and there they were, the swat team had shot Kranng prime with a rocket launcher.

"Earth protection force move!" Their general yelled and they began to run towards Kranng prime. There were cars, and helicopters and tanks and guns and rocket launchers! Katie, Casey, and Raph stood up and turned towards the fight where Kranng prim was being shot at by everything there. Katie grabbed her phone and began to record.

"C'mon! Nows our chance!" Raph urged and began to run.

"But it was just getting awesome!" Casey complained as he followed.

"Yeah! I just started recording." Katie whined pulling her phone down and running after them.

...

Jenna, Donnie, Mikey, and April sat on the floor and poured water and mr. O'Neil to wake him up. His eyes opened and he sat up.

"I just had the worst dream, the Kranng were trying to invade!" Mr. O'Neil exclaimed.

"Don't worry mr. O'Neil reality is way worse than your nightmare." Mikey smiled earning a slap in the back of the head from Donnie. Katie, Casey, and Raph ran in.

"We gotta move. Kranng prime is stomping in this way." Raph told them.

"Raph!" Mikey hugged him tightly.

"Katie!" Jenna and Donnie yelled at the same time and Jenna hugged her best friend. "Your alive." She smiled.

"Hey Jenna. Hey Donnie." Katie smiled.

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Donnie asked.

"Donnie. I'm fine, and did you forget who your talking to?" Katie smirked and then kissed Donnie.

"Not that I hate to break up this moment but, Leo is still out there!" Donnie yelled.

"What?!" Raph asked.

"It's a long story, bro. Basically-" Leo flew through the window and everything was going in slow motion. Jenna watched her big brother figure fly through the window unconscious and she couldn't do anything to stop it when suddenly everything went quick and he slammed onto the ground with a very hard impact.

"Leo!" Jenna screamed then fell to the ground in tears. "No." She whispered and crawled over to him quickly with Raph and Mikey. They out his head in Jenna's lap as she sat on her knees so they could examine him.

"He's still breathing." Raph notified them.

"Dude, his shell is cracked." Mikey almost cried and Jenna let her tears quietly fall down her cheeks.

"Come out turtles!" They heard Tiger Claw yell.

"He... He did this?" Jenna asked quietly.

"No. He had help, you can tell. It must've been him, Rahzar, and Fishface." Katie answered sitting down next to Jenna. "C'mon. We have to go." She told the others as she stood up again.

"We know your in there." Tiger Claw growled out. Two footbots entered and Casey began to fight them with Katie by his side. A few more entered and Jenna now knew why she had been so worried this morning, if she had just told Leo she was having a bad feeling about today, this might not have happened. She might have been able to go with him and fight, maybe she could've taken his place right now. That way they would still have their leader and he would know what to do now. Raph picked up Leo and pulled him over his back as they began to run out of the apartment. They opened the door and in front of it stood, Rahzar. He growled and towered over them all.

"This is for my brother!" Mikey yelled as he threw a couch on him. It landed on top of Rahzar causing him to yelp and Mikey and Casey jumped down from the fire escape.

"Nice Mikey." Katie complimented. Tiger Claw began to shoot at them so they ran while Donnie tried throwing ninja stars at him to get him to quit or maybe by them some time to get the heck out of there. They were able to throw a smoke bomb at him and it exploded in his face.

"C'mon! Hurry! This way!" Mr. O'Neil ran in front and lead them to a car. Jenna ran next to Raph and kept an eye on Leo, just in case anything happens she would have to tell them soon. They continued to run, till they came to a weird van and stopped.

"What the hell is that?" Katie asked.

"You took the words right from my mouth." Raph commented.

"It's my old party wagon, back from my hipster days." Mr. O'Neil smiled. "Groovy." Mutagen spilled all over him, and he became a Kranng mutant thing.

"Kirby!" Donnie yelled.

"Not again!" April cried out.

"April! Move!" Casey pulled her into the car.

"There's nothing we can do now, April!" Jenna sighed getting in the car. They all got in the car as quickly as they could and Raph slammed the door.

"Get us the fuck out of here now Casey!" Katie yelled. Casey grabbed the keys, put them in the ignition, and slammed on the gas peddle. Kranng prime began to chase them as they drove quickly trying to avoid the mutagen that was being shot at them. They drove for a while still trying to avoid getting hit by mutagen, it was getting harder until the mutagen cut them off and Casey drifted about halfway and flew down an alley. Kranng prime tried to catch up, and when it did it was too big to fit in the alleyway.

"Ugh! I'll get you! I'll get you all!" Kranng prime growled out. They drove for a while longer 'till they ended up at a good place near the lair to stop.

"This looks like a safe spot." Casey sighed with relief. Raph opened the door and jumped out.

"C'mon! We gotta find Splinter!" Raph yelled.

"No way! What about Leo?" Mikey asked.

"We shouldn't move him." Donnie answered and Mikey began to hop out of the car.

"He can stay with us we're going to find our families." Casey added.

"I'm going with you." Katie got out of the car.

"What?! Katie. No. You need to stay with Leo and Jenna, go find your family." Donnie argued.

"Donnie, if you forgot, they don't give a shit about me now. The only one who ever wanted me after I was mutated was master Splinter. I'm coming and Jenna can take care of Leo without help. Right?" Katie turned to Jenna who was sitting next to Leo.

"Yeah, I can take care of Leo. Don't worry, I know medical stuff like the back of my hand." Jenna nodded with a smile.

"Ok but we meet back at this spot." April announced.

"You got it red." Casey agreed with a wink then they drove away.

"So... Casey, you have a family?" Jenna asked.

"Doesn't everybody?" Casey asked.

"Katie doesn't. She only has us now that her parents hate her." Jenna sighed looking out the window and she could barely see their figures running in the opposite direction.

...

They ran into the lair that was full of Kranng suits all over the ground and Irma robotic body parts in certain places. "What the hell happened?" Katie asked.

"What does it look like? The Kranng invaded, when you guys weren't here to help." Donnie answered with a quiet sigh.

"Sensei!" Raph called out. "You in here?!" Raph asked. April put her hand on her head.

"He's not here... I... Don't sense him." April sighed putting her hands down. Donnie looked down and picked up the picture that they had all seen a thousand times before. Sensei, when he was a human holding Karai/Miwa with his wife Theng Shen. Katie looked at it while leaning on his arm trying to comfort him.

"We gotta move." Donnie walked into the middle of the room. "Everyone gather one meaningful thing you wanna take with you. First we find Splinter, then we get out of town." They all ran off to gather their things. Raph grabbed a picture of Spike, Mikey grabbed Ice Cream kitty and frozen pizza's in a red cooler, Donnie grabbed a medical kit, and Katie looked around the lair in sadness. There was nothing she needed or brought with her when she had been kicked out. Katie walked around the dojo and decided to walk into Splinter's room. She found a silver mask laying on the ground almost as if, someone dropped it. Katie reached down to pick it up when the wind blew it to a chigiriki (there was a rectangle of metal instead of a ball at the end. If you don't know what it is than look it up) laying on the ground. Katie got on her knees and picked up the mask and weapon. She stared at them for some time then put on the mask, held the weapon tightly in her hand and ran out of the room. April started acting weird then held her head in pain.

"Ugh! Uh.. My head!" April cried out. They all ran over to her concerned.

"April. What is it?" Donnie asked.

"Ugh! Master Splinter. I can sense him. Ahh!" April's eyes shot open in horror. "He's close!" She yelled regaining her senses.

"Let's go!" Raph yelled as they began to run. April began to lead them through the maze of sewer tunnels. Suddenly April stopped and looked around.

"This way!" April called and began running once more. They could just barely make out bars keeping them away from entering.

"Now, I will tear you to pieces." Shredder's voice growled out as Splinter jumped backwards into their view.

"Sensei!" Mikey cried as they came up to the bars and gripped them tightly as if they would be able to tear them down.

"Go! leave this place!" Splinter commanded but they didn't listen they watched him fight the Shredder.

"Fitting that your sons are here to see you fall." Shredder spat out hitting Splinter with his blades and kicking him backwards.

"You can do it master Splinter!" April yelled.

"Yeah! Kick his ass master Splinter!" Katie called out.

"Splinter! Take him down! Take him down!" Raph yelled as Splinter and Shredder began to hit each other. Shredder shoved Splinter back and threw a smoke bomb in his eyes. Splinter used his senses to punch the Shredder with just his two fingers, the Shredder flew backwards and was slammed into the wall.

"Now. Quickly we must find a way to get out of here." Splinter sighed breathlessly as he began to walk towards the teens. Suddenly the Shredder came out of the shadows and hit Splinter right in the shoulder causing him to fall to the ground.

"Sensei!" Mikey cried.

"Oh shit!" Katie gasped.

"No! No! No! No! No!" April yelled. Shredder picked up the beaten and limped Splinter and walked towards the drainage pipe while turning the wheel that brought water in.

"Don't do it!" Donnie yelled. Shredder walked right up to the drainage pipe that had sewer water moving at fast speeds while holding up Splinter.

"Splinter!" Raph called when the Shredder threw Splinter in and his body was pulled away by the current.

"No!" They all yelled as they watched Splinter get dragged away.

"Master Splinter!" April yelled as his body was moved only by the water and nothing else. Raph shoved April out of the way and clung to the bars and Katie fell to the ground wrapping her arms around herself.

"You!" Raph growled at the Shredder who looked tired and beat. "You monster! Ahh!" Raph began to bang on the bars and hit them as the Shredder walked away. Raph was starting to get out of control with how hard he was hitting those bars, either those bars were gonna break or his hands would start to bleed. Mikey knew this better than anyone that Raph was out of control so he needed to stop him.

"That's enough Raph! Enough!" Mikey yelled when Raph turned around completely out of control and probably about to kill them all. Mikey did something that took guts, literally. Mikey ran into Raph and hugged him tightly. "It's ok bro. Sensei's a master ninja, he's gonna be just fine." Mikey consoled Raph as Raph leaned his face into Mikey's shoulder, Mikey could feel it getting damp but, would never say anything. Donnie got down and hugged Katie tightly knowing that she needed it. As tough as Katie acted she was still emotional, she just hides it better than everyone else does.

"You ok?" Donnie asked.

"No. He was the only one who cared for me even before I was a mutant. Master Splinter was the only one who actually cared about me in a long time." Katie admitted quietly.

"What?" Donnie asked looking down at her.

"Yeah." Katie sighed leaning her head on his plastron.

"We're not running guys." April suddenly turned around and looked at Katie and Donnie who were now standing up and looking at her. "We're gonna put an end to this." Donnie nodded knowing what she meant.

"Hell yeah!" Katie smiled.

...

Jenna gave Casey the directions to her house after what seemed like hours of searching for his family. They drove quietly until they made it to Jenna's house. Jenna got out of the car, looked at Leo one last time, then shut the door. Casey decided to sit in the car just incase they needed a quick getaway and Casey needed to be a alone for a minute. Jenna walked to her front door and reached for the doorknob when she realized the door was partially open.

"No." Jenna whispered in panic of what she might find. Jenna pushed the door open slightly but the only thing she could hear was the door creaking. She walked in and looked around at her house. It had been trashed everything had been gone through, thrown, and/or torn. The couch had been moved the T.V. was broken and there was no sign of Jenna's parents at all. 'They were probably taken away or killed.' Jenna thought to herself as she looked around the room once more. She couldn't take it anymore and she just collapsed into tears. After a short while she heard footsteps and a gasp then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Jenna... I'm sorry. Maybe if I hadn't taken so long with looking for my family you could still have yours." Casey apologized.

"It's ok. I should've been here as soon as I started worrying about today, I could've warned them, I could've warned all of you, maybe this wouldn't have happened. We could've been ready." Jenna sniffled and sighed.

"You wouldn't have been able to do anything Jenna. If you had told us we wouldn't have listened to ya and right now all of us would be apologizing to ya." Casey tried to comfort her.

"Yeah... What time is it?" Jenna asked.

"Uh... It's about nine thirty why?" Casey asked.

"We should probably get to the others, there's no reason for us to stay here." Jenna sighed standing up.

"Well, is there anything you wanna grab before we go?" Casey asked. Jenna thought for a moment.

"Um... Yeah. I'll be right back." Jenna walked to her room and went inside. She looked around the room as all the memories went through her mind. When she got Norbert when she was ten, he could fit in her hand. When she and Katie made a promise to always stick together. Jenna smiled at the wonderful memories then came back to the present situation and reached under the bed. There was a green medium-sized box (that had a few things packed inside) that she hadn't opened in years. Jenna picked it up and dusted it off with a small smile then ran back out with Casey and hopped into the car beside Leo. Jenna looked down at him sadly then looked at her box.

"That's what you got? A box." Casey laughed.

"Yeah. It has... sentimental value." Jenna smiled down at the box.

"Like what?" Casey asked.

"You're just gonna have to wait and see." Jenna smirked at him. They drove for a while until they found something they weren't expecting. They saw the guys and April and Katie standing up against a wall with Kranng prime (outside of the suit.) about to kill them. "Casey! Do something!" Jenna yelled.

"Ok! Ok!" Casey thought for a moment then honked the horn while pulling his mask down to cover his face. "This is so metal!" Casey yelled as the car picked up pace and started getting closer and closer to Kranng prime.

"Ahh!" Jenna screamed as she ducked behind his seat. The car suddenly crashed into Kranng prime knocking him away and stopped in front of everyone.

"You guys need a lift?" Casey asked and they all hopped into the car. They drove through the streets of New York which was full of Kranng people and those trees from dimension x. The turtles all sat in the back watching Donnie take care of Leo. Jenna sat with her knees up to her chest in the very back of the van when everybody else sat around them. Jenna took a deep breath and sighed relaxing her body but then hissed in pain because of her wing.

"Jenna. You ok?" Katie asked turning to look at her.

"Um... Uh... Yeah. I'm fine. I guess I'm just sore." Jenna lied with a sad smile. Katie could tell she was lying but left it alone.

"I'm sorry Leo." Donnie apologized as he put a blanket over his plastron. "You were right. If we had just left the city when you said, the Kranng would never have found the lair and started the invasion. None of this would've happened." Donnie felt tears start to fall from his eyes and wouldn't look at anyone. Jenna let her tears fall quietly as she looked down at Leo and then out the window.

"I have a place we can go upstate." April began. "My old family home, we used to go there every summer. We can stay as long as we want, no one's around for miles." April finished and turned to Casey.

"Upstate huh? Sounds good to Casey Jones." Casey pushed his helmet back up.

"Uh... Did either of you find your families?" April asked.

"No. There was no sign of them anywhere." Jenna answered sadly.

"Yeah. They probably got Kranng-atized." Casey sighed. April leaned on her chest as he drove. Mikey sat next to Raph who sat up against the window with his arm around Mikey. Katie sat next to Donnie on the other side of the van and Jenna sat in the back with Leo just watching him.

"What's going to happen now Raph?" Mikey asked practically in tears.

"For the first time in my life. I have no idea little brother." Raph sighed closing his eyes.

"I miss master Splinter." Mikey whimpered. Jenna scooted over to them and put her hand on Mikey's then looked him in the eyes with a sad smile saying. 'Everything's going to be fine.' Mikey smiled back at her as the car drove away with none of them knowing what was gonna happen to them.

A/N: I finished the chapter finally! Ok. I probably won't update for a while because I got school and Girl Scouts and other stuff like that. But I will try and update as much as I can. Thanks and see ya next time!


	7. Within the woods

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys but, I got sick and ended up in the hospital. I'm home now everything is ok, I'm just a little sick. Now! Enough about me, you may read this chapter!

The eight teens drove for hours listening to April give Casey the directions and trying to sleep. Jenna was leaning against the back of the van with her wings closed and held up to her back tightly. Katie had fallen asleep with her head in Donnie's lap and he fell asleep sitting up with his head drooping down. Mikey had fallen asleep next to Raph and Raph fell asleep with his head against the glass window and his right arm around Mikey. Jenna was awake and stared out the window as all the trees started to pass by. Jenna was used to living in the city, that's where she grew up, that's where all of them did. It was bad enough getting used to living under it, but now, she had to leave it all together. Jenna wasn't able to sleep, it's not that she wasn't tired, she was exhausted, but every time she fell asleep the images of Leo flying through the window would plague her mind and she had already cried enough times now. Jenna had too many things racing through her head to be able to sleep anyways. She took a deep breath and sighed as the sun came up and blinded her slightly. She looked away and let her eyes fall on Leo for the millionth time. Leo acted like her brother, and now he was gone. Jenna had just gotten her parents back, and now they were gone. Jenna just learned how to fly and now that was gone. But, Jenna would just have to pretend it didn't bother her, the others didn't need to be burdened by her current situations. She would just have to smile and carry on, like she always did. Maybe after they took care of Leo she could ask Donnie to look at her wing. He might find a way to fix it. Jenna's thoughts were interrupted when the van came to a sudden stop.

"Guys. C'mon wake up. We're here." April sighed taking off her seatbelt. They all began to wake up one by one. First Raph and Donnie, then Raph woke up a Mikey as Donnie stared down at the sleeping Katie in his lap.

"Hey. Hey Mike. C'mon wake up we're here." Raph whispered lightly shaking Mikey. Mikey groaned and started to open his eyes causing Raph to open the door and get out.

"Ugh! I'm so tired." Mikey whined getting out of the van and stretching his legs.

"How can YOU be tired Mikey? You slept the whole car ride here." Jenna asked waiting for everyone to get out so she could.

"Uh... Psst. Katie wake up." Donnie whispered gently but Katie didn't budge.

"Let me get her." Jenna sighed then began to scoot over to them. "Katie! Get up, we're here and we gotta take care of Leo." Jenna put her hand on Katie's arm and Katie shot up.

"Ok. Ok. I'm up." Katie groaned and got out of the van.

"How did you do that?" Donnie asked.

"Oh... Um... I dunno. I guess I just know her well enough to know how to get her up." Jenna answered getting out of the van with a shiver at the sudden cool breeze.

"Uh.. Raph, could you help me get Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Sure." Raph got in the car and began to help Donnie carry Leo into the house. Raph took his upper body and Donnie took his legs.

"Um... April, where is the bathroom?" Donnie asked walking towards the house.

"Just follow me. I'll show you." April began to lead them through the house. It was kinda nice, there was a couch, and a T.V. and a fireplace. They walked up the stairs into a bathroom and Donnie and Raph set Leo down in the bathtub.

"This should keep him hydrated. Help him heel faster." Donnie explained as they all looked down at Leo sadly. They each left the room, one by one except for Jenna and Raph. They stood there watching him in sadness. They sat there for hours with chairs and blankets brought in by the others.

"Do you think Leo will wake up?" Jenna asked sadly.

"I don't know. I really don't. Sorry Jenna." Raph sighed.

"It's ok. I gotta go do something right now anyway. Um... If anything happens at all just call us ok?" Jenna stopped at the doorway.

"Kay." Raph sighed and Jenna walked out of the room and towards the others who were in the living room. She stopped in the hallway and took a deep breath.

"Ok. It's now or never." Jenna whispered to herself and walked in. "Donnie... Um... What would happen if a uh... A bat... Burned a hole in its wing?" Jenna asked staring at him.

"Then it would have a hole in its wing obviously." Donnie answered.

"No. I mean, would there be a way to fix it?" Jenna asked.

"Um... Maybe. Depending on the burn, but usually the bat wouldn't be able to fly even after fixing the wing." Donnie answered making Jenna's heartbeat increase with nervousness. "Why?" Donnie asked.

"Um... Well." Jenna started to rub the back of her neck.

"Jenna. Is something wrong?" Donnie asked.

"No! Nothing is wrong! My wings are perfectly fine!" Jenna blurted out then covered her mouth. "I-I-I mean, he he... Uh..." Jenna smiled nervously.

"Jenna. What happened to your wings?" Katie asked standing up with Donnie.

"Um... Nothing. They are perfectly fine." Jenna lied and everyone knew it too. "Fine. You got me." Jenna sighed and turned around, letting her wings open up to full length and everybody gasped. There on her right wing was a two inch wide hole burned through her wing with dried blood around the edges.

"Jenna, that's why you fell yesterday. That's what was bothering you." April walked over to her. "Why didn't you tell us before?" She asked.

"We had to stop the invasion, there was no time to tell you guys." Jenna answered. "Besides, Donnie said it. I won't fly again." Jenna sighed.

"I might not be able to get you to fly again." Donnie started walking over to her. "But by Darwin's beard, I will certainly try my hardest." He added beginning to examine the burn.

"But you said it yourself Donnie. Even after fixing the wing it won't work." Jenna sighed.

"Ah. But I said that about a bats wing not a dragons wing." Donnie smiled.

"Yeah. Ok I guess... But I was mutated to a dragon with DNA from a bat." Jenna added.

"Well. The only way we'll know is if we try." Donnie countered trying to examine the wing. "April, is there any place I could use as, like a lab or something?" Donnie asked.

"You could use the barn." April suggested.

"I was gonna use it!" Casey argued.

"I think my lab is more important Casey!" Donnie yelled.

"How do you know?! You don't even know what I'm going to use it for!" Casey argued back.

"It's probably something stupid." Donnie huffed.

"Guys! You can share it! Now enough fighting already!" April yelled stopping the argument. "C'mon! I'll show you guys where it is." She began to lead all of them to the barn and they decided it was good enough. Casey and April left but Mikey, Jenna, Donnie, and Katie stayed while Donnie began working his 'magic'. After a few hours of working and researching and testing and guessing Donnie was finally done.

"Ok. I figured out after hours of working under all this pressure how you may be able to fly again." Donnie explained to Jenna.

"Really?! How?!" Jenna and Mikey asked excitedly. He explained a lot of unimportant and long science-y stuff then stopped when everyone stared at him confused.

"I'm just going to stitch up your wing and you'll have to exercise it everyday for a few months and well try to fly each month, if it doesn't work you can keep trying." Donnie explained.

"That's great. Thanks Donnie." Jenna smiled as Donnie began walking over to her wing. "But, my wings... The only reason they broke, was because how thin they were... Right?" She asked.

"Well, yes technically but-" Donnie began.

"He will work his scientific magic. Ok?" Katie cut him off.

"Okay." Jenna answered slowly.

...

Jenna worked her wings for a while and Leo still hadn't woken up yet. Jenna was starting to get worried, but now was not the time to think about that, now, they were sparring with each other and teaching Katie how to use her chigiriki. Jenna swung her parasol at Katie and Katie wrapped her chigiriki's chain around the parasol, pulled it out of Jenna's hand and held the top blade at Jenna's neck.

"Wow. You're getting better." Jenna commented with surprise and a slight stutter.

"I'm a fast-learner." Katie smiled with pride. They stood there for a second.

"C-can I have my parasol back?" Jenna asked.

"Oh yeah sure. Here ya go." Katie backed up and handed Jenna her parasol.

"Thanks." Jenna and Katie began to watch the others fight for a minute. Raph and April were fighting. Raph threw a punch and April leaned backwards dodging it. Raph suddenly knocked April down with a smirk when -bam!- April jumped up and punched Raph to the ground. Jenna gasped and Katie began to laugh.

"I'm almost a full-on Kunoichi!" April yelled crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah! Gotta be quick if you wanna hang with the ninja's dawg!" Mikey exclaimed in Raph's face, that currently lay dumbfounded and dizzy on the ground. They all smiled and Jenna giggled until they noticed Donnie and Casey fighting.

"Hey Katie." Jenna whispered. "Looks like someone's boyfriend is trying to impress them." She finished in a sing-song tone just above a whisper while leaning on Katie. Katie shoved her away with a chuckle.

"Alright. April? Let's split 'em up." Katie smirked and they walked over to the two boys who were currently beating the crap out of each other. Jenna kneeled on the ground by Raph and giggled at him.

"You want some help?" Jenna asked seeing his eyes rolling all over the place then stopping.

"No. Pfft! I can get up." Raph stood up and began walking over to the others when Jenna turned to Mikey.

"What's his problem?" Jenna asked beginning to stand up.

"I dunno, just let him be hot-headed Raph." Mikey reached down and began to pull her up

"Hm." Jenna looked towards the others. "C'mon, let's get over there." Jenna grabbed Mikey's hand and they began to walk over to them.

"You guys are acting like a bunch of caged animals." April groaned.

"Usually they are caged animals." Jenna commented making everyone go silent and stare at her.

"Don't be a bitch Jenna." Katie said.

"We're all just a little frustrated April, no offense but we're turtles, we don't belong in a farmhouse. We belong in the sewers." Raph groaned ignoring Katie and Jenna.

"Did you just diss yourself?" Katie asked.

"Maybe." Raph mumbled.

"Yeah that's all good. But like Master Splinter would say, 'we must accept the hand that the universe has dealt us'." Mikey stretched out the 's' for a few seconds then stopped.

"Wow. That's deep yo." Casey commented.

"Dude. You sound like a stoner." Katie commented.

"Katie!" Jenna whacked Katie's arm.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Master Splinter's gone Mikey, and Leo may never wake up. The universe has dealt us a terrible hand!" Raph groaned walking back into the house. Everyone just watched him walk away in silence.

"I'll talk to him." Jenna sighed and began to run after him. "Hey Raph! Wait up!" Jenna called after him as he walked into the house.

"Look Jenna, if you want me to apologize to Mikey that ain't gonna happen!" Raph yelled though Jenna continued to follow him.

"That's not what I want." Jenna sighed trying to keep up with him.

"Then what do you want?!" Raph asked turning to look at her.

"I want you to talk to us. Just tell us what's going on and we can help you Raph." Jenna groaned.

"I don't need your help!" Raph yelled harshly.

"Raph, I know your worried about Leo and really stressed out, but you gotta calm down and listen to me." Jenna tried to reason.

"I am calm!" Raph yelled starting to walk closer to her. "I don't need anybody's help. I am fine." Raph growled.

"Really? Then what's this right now Raph? You realize you are standing extremely close to me with your sai ready for a fight?" Jenna asked. Raph looked down and saw he had grabbed his sai.

"Ok Jenna, maybe I do need some help." Raph admitted turning around.

"Ok." Jenna whispered. "C'mon, step into my office." Jenna joked motioning to the upstairs bathroom where Leo was. Raph looked at her with a small smirk and a tear in his eye which he quickly wiped away hoping Jenna didn't see it. She did, but wouldn't tell anyone. They walked into the bathroom and shut the door. (Woah. That was a bit intense. Right? Anyway continue.)

...

The two had been in the bathroom for hours just watching Leo and the others sat in the living room waiting for at least one of them to come out. Mikey had put on his new favorite show. And they all watched the weirdness while Raph and Jenna sat in silence.

"Raph... When Leo wakes up -if he wakes up... Do you think he will remember us?... Or do you think he will have forgotten everything?" Jenna asked after a long silence still not taking her eyes off of Leo.

"I don't know Jenna. But, I hope he will remember us." Raph sighed staring out the window.

"But, what if he doesn't Raph?" Jenna asked turning to him. Raph looked at her and saw a tear in her eye. "What if he doesn't know us at all? And never remembers? I need you guys now, more than ever and Leo..." Jenna's voice faded and she looked down letting her tears fall. Raph sat down next to her and stared down at Leo.

"I know... I know Jenna. But, all we can do is hope. Hope that Leo will wake up. Hope that he will remember us. Hope that... Everything will fall into place." Raph sighed not looking up. "And until that happens we just have to wait." Raph felt something touch his arm, he looked over and saw Jenna rubbing his arm and smiling sadly at him.

"Ok Raph." Jenna sighed and laid her head on his arm, he smiled and watched Leo. "Hey, remember when Leo didn't sing at our karaoke night and Katie made him sing I'm a little teapot." Jenna began laughing and Raph chuckled lightly.

"He was so pissed off." Raph laughed shaking his head.

"Yeah." Jenna smiled then a thought came to her and she smiled brightly. "What about when he got really scared of master Splinter because Katie brought my dad to the lair and he yelled Katie did it?" She smiled.

"Yeah." Raph laughed. "Ok. Don't tell anyone I told you but, one time when we were out on a patrol, we had to deal with Slash. Remember we told you about that?" Raph asked and Jenna nodded. "Well, when I was fighting Slash we fell through a roof and landed in a little girl's room, and guess what I saw." Raph smirked.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"I saw Leo... With a little girl... Having tea-time. Ha! Ha!" Raph began bursting into laughter and so did Jenna when they heard coughing.

"Your gonna go and tell my secrets now Raph?" Leo asked weakly.

"Leo!" Jenna smiled and leaned over to hug him. Leo used the little strength he had to hug her back.

"Guys! Guys! Get up here!" Raph yelled. "Oh we are so relieved your alive Leo." Raph sighed with relief.

"I'm glad to be alive too." Leo smiled and Jenna looked at him funny. "What?" Leo asked.

"Your voice-" Jenna was cut off.

"Leo?" Donnie asked.

"Hey guys." Leo smiled weakly. Jenna was suddenly pulled backwards and shoved aside by Mikey.

"Woah!" Jenna exclaimed as she flew backwards. She smiled and shook her head knowing Mikey didn't mean it.

"Leo!" Mikey cried wrapping his arms around Leo's neck and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Woah! Its ok Mikey! Oww! That hurts!" Leo yelled as Mikey tugged on him.

"You're alive! Your back!" Mikey let go and Leo flew backwards. Everyone smiled though Leo was in pain.

"Take it easy." Raph put his hand on Mikey's shoulder.

"Seriously Mikey. Calm down you threw Jenna backwards." Katie added. Mikey turned his head and saw Jenna standing up.

"He he... Sorry." Mikey smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Jenna smiled back.

"Let us get you outta here." Raph then began to pull Leo out of the tub with everyone else's help. They pulled Leo out and Raph put Leo's right arm around his neck and Jenna put Leo's left arm around her neck with a small smile, he smiled back. They made their way slowly down the stairs of the house. Jenna and Raph set Leo down on the couch and Jenna sat beside him while Raph sat in a chair a few feet away do if anything were to happen he could jump into action quickly. Mikey sat beside Jenna and Katie stood by Raph. Donnie sat in front of Leo on the floor with a home-made stethoscope made from a rubber um... Thing (Sorry I can't remember what it's called!) and a cup with a string attaching the two, and listened to Leo's breathing and heartbeat.

"So we've been here for three months? I've been out that long?" Leo asked.

"You had us worried sick Leo. Raph and Jenna barely slept." April explained. Jenna looked down with a slight blush and sheepish smile while Raph just rolled his eyes.

"It was nothing!" Raph boasted.

"I tried to get him to sleep but he wouldn't listen to me." Jenna sighed.

"So like why does he sound different?" Casey asked.

"Yeah. His balls finally drop?" Katie asked.

"Katie! Mikey's in the room!" Jenna yelled covering Mikey's ear spots. (I'm confused! They have ears but... They aren't actually there?... I don't know!)

"He sustained damage to his throat. And pretty much everywhere else for that matter." Donnie explained. Leo began groaning and leaning forward scaring the heck out of Jenna so she leaned over and pat his shell. "Here take some more of my special mutagenic medicine, you'll be healed in no time." Donnie smiled pouring some of his green glowing medicine in a spoon. He gave it to Leo and Leo swallowed it.

"Ugh! That tastes like its supposed to come out of me, not go into me." Leo groaned with disgust.

"That's how all medicine tastes Leo." Jenna commented.

"First thing tomorrow we're gonna start training again! You and me! I'll have you on your feet in no time bro!" Raph smiled wrapping his right arm around Leo. Leo smiled back.

"And don't worry, I'll be there too to make sure Raph doesn't push you too hard." Jenna added with a small smile. That night when they went to bed, everyone slept around Leo, but he remained awake. For some reason he just wasn't that tired, he looked around the room. Katie was on the ground, laying on Donnie who was smiling as he slept, Raph slept in a chair close by, Mikey was on the floor near the T.V. and Jenna had fallen asleep on the couch next to him, on her left side. Leo looked at Jenna as she slept and saw her starting to move and groan so as quietly as he could he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Shh... Jenna it's ok." Leo whispered and she calmed down. Though she was sleeping peacefully Leo just couldn't bring himself to move his hand, so he stayed like that the whole night.

...

Jenna, Raph, and Leo were out training in the woods when they came to a small pond with rocks going across it, like a bridge.

"C'mon Leo you gotta build up those muscles you've gotten super weak." Raph encouraged jumping on each of the rocks. Jenna stood next to Leo, to make sure he would be ok. They began to walk down the small ditch towards the pond.

"Don't rub it in." Leo said weakly leaning on Jenna for support. "D'ah!" Leo suddenly yelled. He had tripped over a rock and let go of Jenna so she wouldn't fall down with him. "Ah!" Leo hissed in pain clutching his knee and Jenna bent down to help. "I don't think I'm... I don't think I'm ever going to be the same again." Leo groaned.

"Don't talk like that, that's not the Leo I know now come on! Let's cross this creek!" Raph encouraged and Leo began to stand up.

"Do you want some help?" Jenna asked.

"No no. I got it. Thanks anyway Jenna." Leo smiled weakly then stood up. "Hoo-Ahh!" Leo yelled and grabbed some of Donnie's medicine that he had made them take with them incase Leo needed it. Leo drank it and stuck his tongue out in disgust then began to take a few steps forward and stopped. Jenna stared at him with worry and concern as he looked at the medicine and dropped it. "I think I'm gonna... Oh I'm gonna." Leo suddenly turned around and threw up. Jenna gasped and jumped down beside him, patting his shell until he finished. Raph began to run over to them and jump down.

"You ok Leo?" Raph asked as Jenna looked down at the vomit. 'Mikey.' She thought.

Flashback

After a few weeks of them being there Donnie made Leo a feeding tube so they could feed him because he had been out for so long. That was the one day they let Donnie watch Leo and Raph and Jenna had been forced to take a break. Donnie was working on his T-phone to pass the time when Mikey snuck in with a cupcake. Mikey took a spoon and put the frosting on it then shoved it in Leo's feeding tube. As Mikey began to sneak out Donnie looked over at Leo and saw the cupcake frosting going into the tube.

"Mikey! That's not supposed to go in there!" Donnie yelled turning to Mikey.

"Too late!" Mikey yelled running out.

"Ugh!" Donnie groaned taking it out and not realizing some had actually gone down Leo's throat.

Flashback ends

"I think it's that medicine Donnie gave me." Leo groaned. "I'm not feeling too good." He looked kinda pale. Jenna put her hand on his forehead.

"Raph, he's got a fever." Jenna told him.

"Right. C'mon let's get back to the farmhouse." Raph and Jenna pulled Leo up off the ground and helped him walk back to the house. "You need some rest." Raph added.

"Mm-hmm." Jenna agreed.

...

Later that day when it had become night, Leo was sitting by the fireplace and April brought him some tea.

"I just can't stop thinking about master Splinter. Maybe he's not really gone." Leo looked up at the others.

"We saw it happen, Shredder threw him down a drain pipe." Donnie explained trying to block out the images of Splinter.

"Maybe Leo's right. I mean, splinter was a great ninja master." April suggested.

"The greatest in this century." Raph added.

"You got that right." Katie commented.

"Hey dudes! The show is starting." Mikey shushed them when -wham- the power went out. "Ahh!" Mikey cried falling over.

"Ah man! You gotta be kidding me!" Casey yelled.

"It's just a blown fuse, I'll fix it in two shakes of a turtle's tail." Donnie stood up and began walking out. Suddenly the fire blew out too and Jenna shuddered from the sudden cold room.

"What the heck is going on? It's like a scary movie." Jenna said walking over to the fireplace with Donnie and Raph.

"Right?" Katie agreed as Donnie switched on his flashlight.

"Great. looks like we need more firewood." Raph groaned. Donnie's flashlight suddenly turned off.

"What the..." Jenna trailed off as Donnie began pressing the button a few times.

"Are you kidding?!" Donnie asked.

"What the hell is going on?" Katie asked.

"Ugh. I'll be right back. I'm going to get more firewood." Raph groaned walking outside.

A few hours later

They all walked outside in confusion.

"Where the hell did Raph go?" Katie asked.

"Seriously. He said he'd be right back." Jenna agreed. Katie's eyes widened as she looked at Jenna. "No. Ok. This is not a scary movie!" Jenna yelled referring to 'Scream'. (I'll be right back! Ooh!)

"It could be." Katie smirked.

"RAPH!" Mikey yelled interrupting them. "He's been gone for hours! RA-APH!" Mikey yelled again.

"Raph!" Casey yelled. "Can you hear us?!" Casey asked.

"I don't think so." Jenna answered for Raph.

"Yeah. Don't you think he'd answer?" April asked.

"Dumbass." Katie commented.

"Alright, we split up. April, Casey, and Jenna. You take that way." Leo pointed in the left direction. "And Donnie, Mikey and Katie. You take that way." Leo pointed in the right direction.

"Split up are you loco homie?!" Mikey asked.

"Wait! We leave you alone? Leo, you can't be serious." Jenna was way too worried about Leo to leave him.

"I'll wait at the farmhouse in-case Raph comes back, I won't be much help out there anyway." Leo turned around and began limping back to the house. They watched him begin to walk away.

"I'll talk to him, you guys go on without me." Jenna sighed beginning to follow Leo. (Wow. This is the second time Jenna has done this. Huh?) "Hey Leo! How about I stay with you?" Jenna asked.

"Wouldn't you rather go off with them?" Leo asked.

"Nah. They can manage without me." Jenna answered with a smirk.

"Ok. C'mon." Leo began walking into the house. They walked in and Jenna began to slightly shiver at the coldness.

"It's getting kinda cold in here. Huh?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah. Maybe it'll help my fever." Leo joked.

"Um... You know, technically when you have a fever it's better-"

"I know." Leo cut her off.

"Okay." Jenna thought for a moment. "You know, you are a big help to the others." She started after a long silence.

"Heh. Not when I'm like this, now I can't do anything." Leo sighed.

"Sure you can. You just gotta keep trying. It may take a while, but I know you'll be back to your old self in no time." Jenna smiled.

"Yeah right. Now I won't be a good leader because I can't lead them. I'm supposed to be there to show them what to do and now they are the ones showing me everything. It just doesn't feel right." Leo suddenly blurted out.

"Leo, calm down-"

"It just isn't right! They shouldn't have to take care of me... I should be taking care of them!" Leo began to rant.

"Leo, you might want to-"

"And another thing, why is everything so different? Why are you guys acting like I'm a completely different turtle?" Leo asked.

"Leo!" Jenna suddenly yelled making him shut up. "I'm sorry, but you need to calm down. We're still adjusting to everything ourselves, we need some time to get used to this still. And I know we've had three months, but we are just teenagers. I'm only sixteen for crying out loud and I'm taking everything really well compared to everyone else." She suddenly blurted out. "Leo... The first time we saw you after you left... You crashed through the window." Leo gasped. "We had to stand there and watch you slam onto the ground with no way to stop it." Jenna turned away. "I fell apart when I saw it... Look, a lot happened while you were out ok? You have no idea what happened." Jenna sighed trying not to cry.

"Jenna, I'm so sorry." Leo whispered. "But... That's life." He said.

"I know." Jenna whispered.

"It can knock you down a peg." Leo continued.

"I-I get it Leo. I don't need you to remind me." Jenna sighed.

"But, you can go farther than ever when you have your friends with you every step of the way." Leo finished with a smile. Jenna smiled remembering she had said that to him. She turned around and they hugged.

"Thanks Leo." Jenna whispered.

"Your welcome." Leo whispered back.

...

Katie, Donnie, and Mikey were out in the woods walking around quietly. The silence felt too awkward for Katie and Mikey so...

"Raph!" Mikey yelled. "RA-APH!" Mikey called out. "Oh. Guys do you think he was eaten by a rabid squirrel?" Mikey asked.

"No. I do not think that." Donnie sighed. They walked in a short silence when it was too quiet and Katie was bored.

"Hey Donnie. Aren't you curious about what April and Casey are doing because they're alone in the woods?" Katie asked.

"Not really. I don't care about April like THAT anymore." Donnie answered.

"What do you mean?! Aren't you worried they're going to get eaten by squirrels?!" Mikey asked causing the two to stop and stare at him in confusion.

"Mikey... What happens when two teenagers who like each other go out into the woods alone?" Katie asked slowly.

"Hmm..." Mikey looked around and saw two squirrels. "They get eaten by squirrels!" He yelled fearfully.

"Ugh! No Mikey, they-" There was suddenly a hand over Katie's mouth.

"Thank you! Thank you Katie! I-Ow!" Donnie let go and looked down at his hand. "Did you just bite me?" He asked.

"Yeah." Katie nodded.

"Why?!" Donnie asked.

"Because, you put your hand over my mouth." Katie explained.

"You.. I... Ugh! Sometimes you frustrate me." Donnie groaned.

"But you love me anyway." Katie added.

"That I do." Donnie smiled.

"Ugh! Guys get all your flirty stuff out of here!" Mikey groaned.

"Oh Donnie-Wonnie!" Katie smirked kissing him.

"Oh Katie-waitie." Donnie smirked doing the same. They continued to walk and flirt at the same time, when something caught Katie's eye.

"Wait a second, what in Gredo's name is that?" Katie asked turning towards a tiny wooden house. The door opened a little then slammed shut.

"Hello, what's this?" Donnie wondered aloud.

"Let's check it out." Mikey started to walk then stopped. "You first." He then jumped behind the couple. Katie and Donnie rolled their eyes then began to walk towards the house. They quietly opened the door. "Uh... Hello?" Mikey called.

"Cool!" Katie yelled walking inside. Mikey and Donnie walked in behind her slowly. They looked around the small 'shack'. There were tools hanging on the wall, spiderwebs in the corners, ect.(basically anything you might find creepy was in there.) Something then caught Donnie's eye. The medicine he had made for Leo was surrounded by four candles almost as if like a shrine. "What the fuck?" Katie asked. Donnie bent down and looked at it then gasped. Before he could do anything something grabbed him and covered his mouth.

"Ahh!" Donnie screamed. Katie felt the same thing happen to her. Katie got ready to bite the hand when she saw it. There, laying on the ground was a plant creature made out of vines and flowers sleeping.

"What the hell?" Came Katie's muffled voice.

"Uh... Hello?" Mikey asked. The creature began to move, it stood up and roared.

"Ahh!" The three of them screamed. The creature began to run at them when Katie grabbed her weapon and hit its face.

"Back the fuck off!" Katie yelled. It backed up and began whining like a dog, when they got a good look at it.

"Hold on Katie, I-I think it's Raph." Donnie held an arm in front of Katie and she lowered her weapon.

"He's all leafy and weird looking.. Like a salad!" Mikey yelled. Katie looked at him weird.

"You are so fucking strange." Katie then turned back to the task at hand.

"Something must've infected him." Donnie guessed.

"What the fuck could do something like that?" Katie asked. Suddenly something grabbed Mikey.

"Ahh! Holy chalupa!" Mikey screamed when vines wrapped around him and covered his mouth.

"Mikey!" Katie and Donnie yelled.

"Hold on, I'll cut ya down." Donnie said holding his boe staff when something came up behind him. He turned around and saw a giant monster, then flew into a tree.

"Donnie!" Katie yelled. Then turned towards the monster. "Alright motherfucker, you wanna dance? Let's dance." Katie began to attack the monster but it hit her away and she slammed into the house. "Aw. Shit!" She groaned. Luckily, Katie had bought Donnie some time, but not much as soon as he came up to hit the monster, it grabbed Donnie and threw him at the tree again.

"Donnie!" Katie and Mikey yelled when the monster threw a pitchfork at his head. Luckily, it didn't hit his head, it caught his bandana tails though and he couldn't pull the pitchfork off. The monster walked up to Donnie and stood in front of him. Donnie looked up and saw the huge monster. He was made out of plants and you could see the mutagen running through his body, he was wearing overalls and a sack over his head so you couldn't see his face. Or tell if he even had one.

"Ahh!" Donnie screamed.

...

Jenna and Leo were shivering in the farmhouse when Jenna got an idea.

"Hey Leo, I think I might know how to turn the power back on." Jenna said.

"Really?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I've seen Katie do it a few times and she showed me how." Jenna answered starting to stand up.

"Ok. I'll come out with you. It actually might be warmer outside." Leo joked beginning to stand up. They walked outside, realized it actually was warmer there, then walked to the power source. It was a small box with a metal door. Jenna saw that it was already opened slightly and a vine was growing into it.

"Hm. That's weird." Jenna opened the door the full way and stared in confusion. "What the heck?" She wondered.

"What... What is it?" Leo asked limping closer to it.

"Look." Jenna pointed into the box. The vine was twisted around the air conditioning and making it colder by the second while everything warm was turned off.

"What the..." Leo trailed off. This was so strange.

"Um... I think that may be a problem." Jenna whispered.

"Yeah." Leo whispered. Jenna heard something, it was quiet, but it was definitely there. (Her bat hearing.) 'What is that?' She wondered.

"We should get rid of that." Jenna then pulled out her parasol and cut the vine with its blade. The vine fell off and squirmed a bit then became brown and dead. "It... Wasn't a normal plant." Jenna whispered.

"Where did it come from?" Leo asked. Jenna could hear something it was louder then what she had heard before but still too quiet for Leo.

"Mikey." Jenna looked towards the sounds.

"What?" Leo asked.

"They're in trouble!" Jenna could hear them screaming.

"Who is?" Leo asked.

"K-Katie, Donnie, Mikey." Jenna answered.

"We have to go after them." Leo started going into leader mode.

"No, Leo your still not ready, you can't fight yet." Jenna tried to stop him.

"I have to try." Leo began walking in the direction Jenna was facing.

"I hope your right." Jenna whispered.

"Ok... Which way?" Leo asked.

"This way!" Jenna began walking quickly to find them but still trying to keep herself at a slow enough pace to not lose Leo. It made her worried that they wouldn't reach the others in time.

"Jenna, maybe you should fly up and try to spot them." Leo suggested.

"Uh... I don't need to I think we're getting close." Jenna lied and began to move quickly. She still hasn't told Leo about her wing. 'He can't know. Not yet anyway.' Jenna thought.

"Ah!" Leo slammed his katana into the ground and fell to his knees.

"Leo!" Jenna ran to him and jumped down. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"No. But, we gotta keep moving, we gotta find them." Leo groaned in pain. He began to stand up and clutched his arm when they heard grunting and groaning and looked over.

"April?" Jenna asked.

"April?" Leo called out. April came out looking pale and tired when a vine wrapped around her right leg causing her to trip. Jenna gasped.

"April what's going on?" Jenna asked running over to her.

"Guys. The-the others they-they're-Ahh!" April felt her leg being pulled on and Jenna grabbed her arms to try and pull her back. Leo began to try and limp over to them as quickly as he could.

"Ahh!" Jenna tried to pull her back instead of letting go she got pulled back with April. "No! Leo!" Jenna screamed.

"Jenna! April!" Leo called out to them but they were gone. Leo fell to his knees in pain and sadness. They were all gone and there was nothing Leo could do about it, except for try and find them. Jenna felt them stop and she looked up in fear of what had grabbed them. It was a plant creature.

"What the-" Before Jenna could finish she blacked out.

...

Katie hung tied up waiting for Donnie to wake up. She looked over at Mikey who was hanging upside down full of fear and saw Donnie starting to move and wake up.

"Well, look who's awake." Katie commented. Donnie looked around the room and stopped at Mikey. Mikey shook his head and Donnie looked in front of him and saw 'plant Raph' growling at them. 'Plant Raph' suddenly jumped up and began to claw and attack them. "Oh shit!" Katie yelled as the three of them swung violently.

"Ahh! Ahh! Woah! Woah!" Mikey and Donnie screamed.

"E-Easy Raph! Try and remember! We're your brothers!" Donnie yelled.

"And I'm your best friend!" Katie yelled.

"Yeah! You could come home with us, and live in the attic. I'll give you gross sticks and swamp water every single day, I swear." Mikey whimpered. Almost like magic, 'plant Raph' stopped attacking them and smiled, then did something really weird. He went up to Katie and smiled right at her.

"Umm... Ok. Why is he smiling at me?" Katie asked turning her to Donnie. Donnie shrugged his shoulders. (Well as much as you can when your tied up.) Suddenly the door slammed open and the giant plant creature walked in.

"Ahh! It's The Creep!" Mikey screamed.

"The Creep?" Katie asked.

"That's what I named him." Mikey whispered. The Creep held three people who were unconscious. (One of them being a mutant.)

"April?" Donnie asked.

"Jenna!" Mikey and Katie yelled and tried to get out of the 'ropes' made from vines.

"What did you do to my girlfriend Creep?!" Mikey asked.

"What the fuck have you done to Jenna?" Katie asked darkly. The Creep ignored Katie, Mikey, and Donnie and placed Jenna, Casey, and April on the ground. (Jenna sat between April and Casey. Casey on the right and April on the left.) Jenna and Casey woke up from the sudden impact on the ground but, April stayed out cold. The Creep began to walk over to a whimpering 'plant Raph.'

"Is that..." Jenna trailed off when Donnie looked her in the eyes and nodded. The Creep walked right up to Raph and picked him up by his head.

"Leave him alone!" Mikey yelled. The Creep began to do something weird to Raph, it's almost like he was sucking something out of him using his hand.

"What are you doing to him?" Jenna asked. She took deep shaky breaths as the room went cold and The Creep began to glow. Jenna sat there, with her eyes fixed on Raph. "What are you doing?" Jenna asked. (If you're curious as to why Jenna cares so much about Raph it's because, the entire time they've been at the farmhouse she's been sitting with Raph and talking to him everyday, so they are pretty close now. Like brother and sister! Not lovers! Ok, continue.) Raph started to go limp as green light surrounded him.

"Raph!" Mikey yelled.

"It's-it's feeding off of him! Like mutagenic fertilizer!" Donnie yelled. The Creep began to glow bright and Raph was growing weaker and smaller. "No! No! No! No! No! Raph!" Donnie yelled.

"Raph!" Jenna cried out trying to think of a way to get out of the vines. "No! Raph! Raph!" She cried as he turned into a tiny white flower and The Creep dropped his mask on top of it. "No." Jenna whispered as her heart shattered.

"You turned my brother into a plant!" Mikey yelled. "You turned him into a plant!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. The Creep then cracked his neck, reached over, and grabbed Mikey.

"Mikey!" Jenna yelled.

"Let me go Creep! I'll bash that mutagen straight out of you!" Mikey yelled. Jenna could hear something coming, it was getting closer and she could hear its voice. 'Leo'. Jenna thought and gasped. That's when they all heard it.

"Help!" They heard Leo yell. "Help!" He was probably trying to lure The Creep out. The Creep turned towards the sounds and walked out.

"Leo." Donnie whispered knowing Leo barely stood a chance on his own. Jenna could hear everything going on outside and she wished she could be there to help Leo.

"Well, we're fucked... Anybody wanna get something off their chest before we all become plants like Raph?" Katie asked.

"We are not gonna become plants Katie." April groaned.

"We need a plan to get out of here." Jenna said looking down at the vines currently wrapped around her body. She looked down and saw that the vines went from her shoulders to her forearm and stopped a few inches from her wrists. Then there were a few vines wrapped around her wrists. "Hm." Jenna got an idea.

"What?" Donnie asked as Jenna began to twist her hands around each other.

"Um... Jenna. What are you doing?" Katie asked. Jenna found a way to put her left hand over her right wrist.

"Katie, you know how long my nails are. You always ask me why I leave them like that. Well, your finally going to see why. If I can break these vines by cutting them with my nails, then I could probably get out." Jenna answered beginning to claw at the vines.

"Jenna that's... Actually a pretty good plan." Katie smiled.

"Also because of my mutation, my nails are even sharper." Jenna added with a smile.

"Jenna you are awesome! Your almost awesomer than pizza!" Mikey yelled.

"Thanks?" Jenna finally was able to get the vines off of her wrists.

"Ok. Now what?" Katie asked.

"Um... I think I can get the other vines off the same way, but it will take longer." Jenna sighed beginning to claw at the vines on her arm.

"Ugh! This is taking too long!" Casey complained.

"You know, you guys could just figure out ways to get out yourselves." Jenna warned.

"No! I'm just kidding! Take all the time you need! No rush!" Casey lied.

"Calm down I was only kidding." Jenna reassured them.

"Oh good." Casey sighed with relief.

"About leaving THEM." Jenna added with a smirk.

"Jenna!" Casey yelled as the others began to laugh.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Jenna defended herself as she continued. 'I don't think I have enough time to get this off and untie them all, what do I do?' Jenna thought.

"Jenna, you ok?" Katie asked interrupting Jenna's thoughts.

"Yep! Everything's fine!" Jenna smiled nervously and began to unravel the vine. Jenna continued to unravel it until it fell off and she jumped up. "Got it!" Jenna yelled.

"Alright, come and get the rest of us out of here." Katie told her.

"Got it." Jenna grabbed her parasol which had been resting near the door and let the blade come out.

"There's no time, Jenna go and help Leo." Donnie said.

"Ok." Jenna ran outside and saw The Creep about to kill Leo with his katana. Jenna gasped and began to run over to them. Leo grabbed his crutch and shoved it in The Creep's face and stood up grabbing his katana.

"Jenna?" Leo asked walking over to her.

"Leo." Jenna smiled with relief and walked over to him. Jenna wrapped Leo's right arm around her neck and they walked quickly over to the shack where everyone was still tied up.

"Leo!" April smiled once they entered.

"What the heck is that?" Leo asked referring to the flower with a red mask laying on it.

"It's uh..." Jenna trailed off.

"It's Raph! Long story, quick get us out of here!" Donnie yelled. Leo and Jenna nodded and began to cut the vines off of them. In five seconds they were done. (I don't think that's possible, but then again you are reading a story about talking turtles.) Leo fell to the ground panting with pain.

"Alright, breathe. Breathe." Jenna pat Leo's shell. They all looked to the open door and The Creep pulled Leo's crutch out of his face and began walking towards the shack. "Oh-no." Jenna groaned. They all jumped up, grabbed every tool in the shack, and barricaded the door. They backed up and held their weapons out and ready for a fight, as they stared at the door an eerie silence fell upon them all. Suddenly a giant, plant arm shot through the right hand side wall and broke it open a little, revealing The Creep.

"Ahh!" They all turned quickly holding up their weapons in defense.

"Awoo!" Casey suddenly howled and began to beat The Creep with his hockey stick. The Creep caught it and broke it into a bunch of pieces. "Aww dude!" Casey groaned with disappointment. Mikey then jumped into the fight.

"Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled as he began to whack the monster with his nun-chucks. They all began to hit, punch, and kick The Creep until finally his body went limp and his upper body and head drooped down. The eight teens stood there breathlessly hunched over. Jenna looked up at The Creep and realized something kind of important.

"Uh... Guys? I don't think it's over yet." Almost as if on cue the monster stood up, broke the rest of the wall off and began to walk towards them while growling. Everyone was thrown in different directions. April and Casey flew into the left wall, Mikey and Donnie were thrown out into the woods and landed a few feet away, and Jenna and Katie were thrown into the woods too and landed three feet away. Katie hit her head on a rock during the landing and passed out.

"Katie!" Jenna and Donnie asked crawling to her. Jenna began to shake Katie but she wouldn't wake up.

"Oh no." Jenna whispered. April suddenly ran out of the shack carrying the medicine with The Creep chasing her. April then tossed the medicine to Donnie, who caught it then ran off screaming and throwing it in a panic. Jenna then caught it with a gasp and began to run. "Ahh!" Jenna screamed and Mikey took it from her hand.

"Thank you." Mikey smiled running in the opposite direction. Mikey and Donnie began tossing it back and forth over The Creep, while Jenna examined Katie's head. Jenna moved Katie's red hair to try and see where she hit her head but it was hard because Katie's hair was already red like blood. Jenna found a small gash on Katie's head and sighed with relief that it wasn't too big. Katie's eyes snapped open and Katie punched Jenna in the face.

"Oh my gosh! No! Why?!" Jenna yelled holding her nose with both hands.

"Jenna! Sorry?" Katie and Jenna stood up and ran over to the others, who had The Creep tied up with chains.

"That's what you get for messing with my mask!" Casey growled.

"Hello. What about your best friend?" Jenna asked referring to Raph.

"Eh. Katie kinda took that role for Raph now." Casey answered.

"That should hold him. Now, c'mon! We gotta get back to the lab!" Donnie yelled.

"You really think you can save Raph?" Leo asked looking up at Donnie with Jenna.

"Honestly? I don't know Leo, I just don't know." Donnie answered quietly.

"Oh sure you can! You can fix anything!" Katie smiled.

"He he. Not everything." Donnie mumbled nervously.

...

Raph's eyes opened as he began to quietly groan. Everyone smiled and sighed with relief that he was ok.

"Yes!" Donnie exclaimed happily.

"Oh-no!" Mikey groaned. "Raph! Look at him, it's terrible!" Mikey whined and April began to reach for something.

"What do you mean? He's perfectly normal." Donnie said as April put his mask on.

"Well, aside from his normal ugliness." Katie commented.

"How about now Mikey?" April asked ignoring Katie and Donnie. Mikey looked at him and then smiled.

"Whoo! Yeah, way better." Mikey sighed with relief as Raph pushed his face away and sat up.

"What... The heck is going on?" Raph asked.

"A crazy swamp monster sucked out all of your mutagen and turned you into a plant dude! It was awesome!" Casey exclaimed.

"But, I used this IV tube to drain all the mutagen out of The Creep and back into you, pretty cool huh? Killed off the infection like a bad case of shellacne!" Donnie smiled.

"Shell-what?" Katie asked.

"Don't ask. You don't wanna know." Jenna answered.

"I almost exploded!" Mikey yelled.

"Okay." Katie said slowly.

"So, what happened to the monster?" Raph asked.

"It got turned back into swamp goo pretty wicked right?" Casey smirked.

"Donnie worked all night to save you, Leo and Jenna never left your side." April explained making Raph's eyes widen in shock and he looked at the two.

"That's what brothers are for." Leo smiled.

"And friends." Jenna added. Leo stood up and walked over to Raph.

"We gotta heal up Raph." Leo helped Raph stand up. "We have a city to take back." Leo finished.

"I give that a big, fat, sloppy, wet, Booyakasha!" Mikey yelled throwing his fist into the air.

A/N: Ok! The next two chapters, will not be written by me. They are going to my sister Rayrayofcali. They are the Halloween special chapters so... If you can handle gore and possession and scary stuff then read those chapters. The story is called Mikey's meals and the chapters are called Red Mist part one and two. Those are the only chapters that have anything to do with the real Mikey gets a girlfriend story, all of the other chapters are AU. The reason why I am not writing those chapters myself is because they are way too scary for me, my sister told me the mild version and I got scared so, if you can't handle scary stuff a short description of what happened will be put in the next chapter. Thank you!


	8. Trust issues

A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! How was your Halloween? Was it good? Great? Terrible? I don't care. Nah I'm just kidding guys I-I care about you. *smiles* Anywhoozies, umm... You probably wanna know what happened in Red Mist, right? Ok. Here ya go, short and not as graphic. Ok so I'm just going to tell you the important things. Donnie got possessed, Katie knocked him out and made the others tie him down with their bandanas, when Katie told everyone what happened Donnie got loose and tried to kill Jenna by wrapping Mikey's bandana around her neck and pulling her backwards. They tied him down again, the next time with ropes and had a 'Donnie watch' while Raph was on Donnie watch, Raph fell asleep and Donnie woke up and attacked Raph. When the two of them began fighting the 'red mist' left Donnie and entered Raph. Raph then became possessed and Donnie was ok, though Jenna was wary of him. Donnie and Katie found out what was wrong with Raph and began fixing it and while they were, Raph began to lie and leak everybody's secrets. He said Leo actually wanted Splinter gone, Katie's family always hated her, Donnie was still secretly in love with April, April and Casey hooked up, Mikey would trade everyone he knew for one human friend, and Jenna's parents were in hell. Oh and Raph is in love with Katie! Ok. Jenna, Leo, Katie, Donnie, and Mikey's things were all lies. Casey, April, and Raph's things however, were not. Raph is back to normal he knows everything that happened and so does Donnie. Donnie actually doesn't know much of what happened when he was possessed so... Good luck! (Oh and uh... By the way, it's been about two days since everything so... Yeah.)

Jenna spun around in confusion. She was in a dark foggy alley either very long or very short, she couldn't tell because how thick the fog was.

"Where am I?" Jenna wondered aloud and began walking down the alley to find some way to get out. She began to quicken her pace when she realized there was no end. "What in the world?!" She screamed spinning around. She turned towards a bright light and could make out a figure walking towards her slowly. It was a person. She smiled with relief until she saw the outline of a fedora and a sweater on it. As it got closer it outstretched its hand allowing claws to come out and scratch the wall. Jenna gasped and ran the opposite direction quickly then stopping when she came to a dead end. "Oh! Now it's going to end!" Jenna groaned. She could hear the claws scratching the pipes,(which came out of nowhere.) how it sounded like nails on a chalkboard to her. She hit the wall then turned around towards Freddy. She backed up in fear as he walked towards her oddly, she stared at him in confusion when she saw he wasn't Freddy and backed into the wall. "Donnie?" She asked. He raised his claw and swung- Jenna shot up with a gasp of fear. She looked around and saw she was in the farmhouse, on the ground with Mikey a few feet away from her left side and Katie a few feet from Jenna's right side with Donnie beside her. Leo slept in a chair and Raph slept in one across from Leo. Casey and April had taken the bedrooms. Jenna glanced at Donnie and shuddered scooting a little towards Mikey but stopped before she was too close and laid back down. She closed her eyes but couldn't sleep for fear of having the nightmare again. She sat up and checked the clock. 5:00. She sighed in defeat and quietly stood up and sat on the couch. She curled herself into a small ball with her tail wrapped around herself and turned on the T.V. quietly. It was showing a cartoon with a purple dog, Jenna hoped she could fall asleep soon so she closed her eyes.

"Ugh!" She heard a groan that made her eyes snap open and widen in fear. She nervously looked over and saw Donnie's head move up while the pillow was slapped and his head fell back down onto it. Jenna kept her eyes on the T.V. occasionally glancing at Donnie.

Five hours later

Jenna was still on the couch as everyone began to wake up. She glanced over and saw them all waking up, one by one. Katie being the first to wake up, and Donnie being the last. Jenna smiled lightly that she wasn't the only one up anymore. They all got up and went into the kitchen, some of them not even noticing Jenna.

"How long have you been up?" Katie asked sticking her face really close to Jenna's.

"Oh jeez!" Jenna yelled falling off the couch.

"Sorry." Katie apologized as Jenna got back onto the couch and curled up into a little ball. (In the middle of the couch this time.)

"It's fine. I've been up for a few hours now." Jenna answered.

"How many?" Katie asked.

"About five." Jenna answered glancing at the clock.

"Jenna. You need your sleep." Katie groaned.

"It's hard to sleep now, you know that." Jenna sighed. It was true after going through all the stuff they did it would be really hard to sleep now.

"Yeah." Katie sighed. "Want some breakfast?" Katie asked beginning to walk towards the kitchen.

"No. I'm not hungry. Thanks anyway." Jenna answered.

"Alright. Whatever." Katie yawned walking into the kitchen. Jenna sat there for a while, watching the T.V. when Donnie came in and looked at her with a small smile.

"Hey Jenna." Donnie sat next to her with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"H-Hey Donnie." Jenna mumbled nervously and scooted over a little. Donnie looked over at her confused and scooted closer. Jenna scooted a bit more and so did Donnie.

"J-Jenna are you ok?" Donnie asked reaching out to touch her arm when she jumped off the couch with a shriek.

"You tried to kill me!" Jenna suddenly yelled and slapped her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"I am so sorry Donnie, I-I really didn't want you to find out like this. Or at all." Jenna admitted running out of the room.

"Wait Jenna! Jenna wait!" Donnie began to follow her but stopped when he realized that she was just going to keep running. Donnie instead walked into the kitchen. "Hey, when were you guys going to tell me I tried to kill Jenna?" Donnie asked causing them all to look at each other and mumble nervously.

"We were kinda hoping you wouldn't find out Donnie. We hoped Jenna would be ok by now." Leo finally answered.

"How could she be ok if I tried to kill her?" Donnie asked.

"I don't know, we usually are." Raph answered.

"I'm gonna go find Jenna, and we're going to fix this." Katie stood up and began to walk out.

"I'll come too." Mikey jumped up and began to follow Katie.

"Alright. Mikey we have to look everywhere, you know how Jenna is." Katie sighed walking into a room and looking everywhere. The two of them began to search when there was one place left. A closet. Katie walked over and opened it to find Jenna on the ground with her arms wrapped around each other, her knees up to her chest, and her tail curled around her. "Jenna? You ok?" Katie asked.

"No. I don't know what to do. I mean, I know Donnie isn't possessed anymore but, I'm still scared. What if 'it' isn't gone?" Jenna asked. They refer to the thing that possessed Donnie and Raph as 'it' because the real name gives them all the shivers.

"Alright Jenna, c'mon." Katie pulled Jenna off the ground.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! What are you doing?!" Jenna asked as she was pulled away.

"I'm fixing this! You are going to trust Donnie again if it kills me!" Katie yelled dragging Jenna into the kitchen.

"Wait, Mikey could you tell Katie that she's being ridiculous?" Jenna asked as her arm was almost pulled out of socket.

"Umm... I'm sorry Jenna, but this is for your own good." Mikey answered. Jenna began to walk into the kitchen nervously.

"Guys. Could we talk outside the kitchen for a minute?" Katie asked.

"Sure." April, Casey, Leo, Raph, and Mikey answered.

"Jenna. Don't move. You either Donnie." Katie commanded as she walked out of the kitchen with the others. The two sat in a awkward silence 'till they came back.

"Well, that didn't work." Katie whispered under her breath. "Ok! Time for 'Trust Donnie Day'!" Katie smiled.

"Oh no." Jenna groaned.

...

"Ok, first we are going to start with a few simple trust exercises." Katie announced.

"Simple? This is not simple, Leo. Tell her that this is not a simple exercise." Jenna was clinging to the bottom of a tree branch about ten feet off the ground by digging her claws into it and Donnie had to catch her if and when she let go.

"I'm sorry Jenna but, my hands are tied... Literally." Leo didn't want to do this so Katie tied him up. He was tied down to a chair with rope around his wrists behind his back, and around his ankles tying them together.

"Katie do you realize how ridiculous this is?" Jenna asked.

"Nope." Katie answered.

"Ugh!" Jenna groaned.

"Alright, I got this idea from the movie 'Frozen'! In this situation, Donnie you are Kristoff, and Jenna, you are Anna." Katie smiled.

"Wait! So I have to fall and yell 'catch' hoping he catches me?" Jenna asked.

"Yup!" Katie answered.

"Oh boy. There's no getting out of this is there?" Jenna asked.

"Nope!" Katie answered.

"Oh my god." Jenna whispered. "Will a bribe work?" Jenna asked.

"Nope!" Katie answered.

"Fine!" Jenna groaned, then a thought came to her. But she hadn't tried it yet, and it wasn't safe starting from a tree branch, especially since she can't jump off. Was there another option? Yes. Was she going to take it? No. Hoping Donnie would catch her was out of the question! What if he doesn't catch her? Jenna was too scared to hear Katie calling her or to realize her grip was getting looser and looser. All of Jenna's thoughts were interrupted when she began to fall.

"Wait. Jenna didn't let go, guys she's really falling!" Katie yelled then ran over to untie Leo. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Katie whispered as she cut the ropes.

"Nice one Katie." Leo commented sarcastically.

"Shut up." Katie groaned and they ran over to the others. Jenna was panicking on finding a way to save herself. She decided there was only one thing to do. She began moving her body quickly then stretched out her wings. "Oh my god. She's not..." Katie trailed off.

"Wait! Jenna! You haven't tested your wings yet!" Donnie yelled.

"What? 'Tested her wings'? Guys what does that mean?" Leo asked.

"Oh! While we were fighting the Kranng she tore her wing-Oww!" Mikey yelled when Raph slapped his head.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Leo! There is no time for that Jenna is flying!" Katie yelled watching Jenna try to fly. Jenna's wing was healed, but something wasn't right, and she began falling quickly, luckily, she wasn't that far off the ground when she fell.

"Jenna!" They ran over to her and Donnie reached over and put a hand on her shaking shoulder. Jenna shuddered at his hand and he pulled away.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Jenna whimpered staring wide-eyed at the ground. Today was not her day.

"Katie, it didn't work." Leo whispered pulling her away.

"I know." Katie groaned.

"What do we do now?" Leo asked.

"Umm..." Katie looked around.

"You don't have anything else." Leo groaned.

"Nope." Katie sighed. "Wait! I have an idea." Katie smiled.

...

Jenna stood in the middle of the woods with a blindfold on and Donnie next to her.

"Ok Donnie, lead Jenna around the trees and to Leo." Katie explained.

"Oh that's easy." Donnie smiled.

"While Raph and Casey attack you." Katie finished with a smirk.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"Ok go!" Katie yelled and Raph and Casey came out of nowhere and began to attack Donnie.

"Um." Jenna accidentally started walking towards the fighting. Mikey gasped and tried to run to her but Katie pulled him back and shook her head.

"Guys! Your going to hit Jenna!" Donnie yelled. Jenna tried moving around without help and it didn't work.

"Ugh!" Jenna groaned and pulled off her blindfold to find Donnie's boe staff almost touching her throat. Everything fell silent and Donnie turned his head to where he was pointing his boe staff and dropped it in shock and disbelief. Jenna began to slowly back up as Donnie started to walk closer to her.

"Jenna, wait. I know what your thinking but I swear I would never-" Donnie stopped as Jenna ran off into the woods. "Ugh!" Donnie groaned.

"Okay. 'Finding Jenna'. That's our next exercise... Obviously." Katie whispered the last part. "Donnie, find Jenna get her back here safely." Katie added.

"I don't think it's going to work Katie." Donnie groaned, picked up his boe staff and ran in the opposite direction Jenna did.

"It's getting worse." Mikey whined.

"Don't remind me." Katie groaned.

"Maybe they need to work it out themselves." Leo sighed.

...

Jenna was running, she didn't know where she was going because she had her face buried in her hands but she knew she was far away. She couldn't hear them anymore, which was rare because she has bat hearing. She ran as quickly as she could as far as she could until she couldn't run anymore and she stopped. Jenna let herself fall to the ground and she sighed. She looked around and saw there was no one around, she stood up and began to walk back. She knew they would get worried and mad at her for running off so it was better for her to just go back now. Jenna now regretted burying her face in her hands because now she didn't know where she was. Maybe she could call them up and they could find her. She reached to her back pockets and couldn't feel her phone just the pockets, she then realized her T-phone was back at the farmhouse.

"Oh crap." Jenna groaned as she began to walk in a random direction. She was alone and it was creepy... It was starting to get darker and she guessed that everyone would be looking for her by now. Jenna started shiver at how cold it was getting and looked around hoping to see some sign of the farmhouse. There was nothing, she was a little scared now, but she walked on anyway. It was just a bunch of trees and plants and little woodland creatures. Nothing to fear. Jenna trudged on in complete and utter boredom. 'That's what I get for running away from my problems instead of facing them.' Jenna thought. She began looking around her instead of in front of her and slipped on something causing herself to fall in a stream. "Great. Just great." Jenna groaned getting out and walking once more. She began shivering like crazy as she walked on, there was no telling if she was even remotely close to the others or on the completely other side of the woods. She then began to sniffle and cough. "Oh and now I'm getting sick." She went into a fit of coughs and now she was scared. She couldn't find any of them. Where were they? Were they even looking for her? Jenna began to worry that she would get lost and never see the others again. Jenna's legs were getting heavier and heavier and she was shaking more and more and more. Her vision was blurring out when she heard a familiar voice.

"Jenna?" Jenna turned around and saw Donnie looking at her with confusion and concern. "What are you doing? You should be back at the farmhouse." Jenna couldn't stand any longer and fell into his arms. "Jenna? Jenna! Your freezing!" Donnie exclaimed and guessed she couldn't control her body anymore, it was ice cold.

"When I ran off, I got lost and tried to find you guys and I fell into the water." Jenna explained then began coughing.

"You fell in the water and you didn't dry off did you?" Donnie asked, Jenna shook her head and began shivering. He looked around and realized he didn't have a clue to where the heck he was. He pulled out his T-phone and began calling Leo.

"Donnie! Where the heck are you?! It's been hours since we've seen you or Jenna!" Leo yelled.

"I know Leo! That's why I called, I have Jenna." Donnie groaned then saw Jenna begin to shiver and go limp. "Hold on." Donnie sat on the ground with Jenna in his lap and he tried rubbing her arms to keep her warm.

"Wait! You have Jenna?! Donnie what is going on?" Leo asked.

"Leo! There's no time, I need you guys now! Jenna is sick and freezing! You guys have gotta come and help us!" Donnie yelled in a panic.

"Ok. Where are you?" Leo asked.

"That's the thing. I don't know." Donnie answered nervously.

"You don't know?!" Leo asked.

"Just use your T-phone to triangulate the location of my T-phone." Donnie explained like Leo was an idiot.

"Ok got it. Should we bring anything?" Leo asked.

"A blanket for Jenna and a thermometer. Hurry!" Donnie urged.

"Woah! Ok got it! Got it! We'll be there as quickly as we can." Leo confirmed.

"See ya then." Donnie hung up and looked down at Jenna with worry.

...

Everyone sat in the living room staring at each other with nervousness written all over their faces. They hadn't seen Jenna or Donnie in hours and they didn't know whether or not they should look for them. (This is Leo's side of the phone call.) Leo's T-phone went off, he jumped up and quickly answered it after seeing the caller ID.

"Donnie! Where the heck are you?! It's been hours since we've seen you or Jenna!" Leo yelled and everybody watched his face turn from anger to concern and shock. "Wait! You have Jenna?! Donnie what is going on?" Everybody's jaw dropped at this. "Ok where are you?" Leo asked and Everybody looked at each other nervously. "You don't know?!" Everybody's jaw dropped at this as well. "Ok. Got it should we bring anything?" Leo asked and he jumped making the phone slip out of his hands. "Woah! Ok got it! Got it! We'll be there as quickly as we can." Leo confirmed, removed the phone from his ear and stared down at it.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Emergency: Jenna's sick. Guys we need a blanket and a thermometer. Then we gotta go out and find them." Leo answered as he began to triangulate the location of Donnie and Jenna. Raph and Mikey ran into one of the rooms and grabbed a blanket then looked around for a thermometer.

"Raph. What does a thermometer look like?" Mikey asked.

"Ugh!" Raph groaned shaking his head and walking into another room. He soon came out, (of whatever room he had gone into) with a thermometer in his hand.

...

Donnie sat on the ground holding Jenna close to him to try and keep her warm.

"D-Donnie. I'm r-really sorry that I-I didn't trust you." Jenna apologized.

"Shh. Jenna it's ok. It's ok. Really." Donnie soothed.

"D-did anyone t-tell you w-what h-happened?" Jenna asked.

"When?" Donnie asked.

"W-when you know y-you uh..." Jenna looked up at him and he realized what she was talking about.

"Oh. Yeah they told me." Donnie answered.

"O-Ok." Jenna whispered.

"Why didn't you?" Donnie asked.

"I-I don't k-know. I guess I-I was t-too scared t-to even a-approach you." Jenna answered.

"Hm." Donnie thought for a moment. "That makes sense I would be the same way... But I would probably get over it quicker than you did." He added.

"Y-Yeah." Jenna agreed with a sigh. They sat there for a little in silence.

"I don't understand how you can be so cold. It's not THAT cold out here." Donnie said.

"W-well, I AM p-part lizard, s-so I h-have cold b-blood. Shouldn't y-you be t-the same w-way?" Jenna asked.

"Well, yes technically speaking but, it's still strange." Donnie said and Jenna began shivering more.

"W-where are t-they?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know, they should be here soon though." Donnie answered looking out into the woods to see if they were anywhere near... There was no sign of them.

...

Katie, Raph, Leo, Mikey, April, and Casey began looking for Jenna and Donnie. They were pretty far out in the woods and hoping they would remember the way back. Each of them carried a flashlight to look everywhere for Donnie and Jenna whom they still had not found yet. Raph carried the thermometer and blanket though he didn't want to.

"Jenna!" Mikey called.

"Donnie!" Katie yelled causing Leo to look down at his phone.

"Guys, they're not gonna here you from here." Leo sighed.

"What? Where are they?" April asked.

"Pretty far, about mm... Three miles?" Leo guessed.

"How could they have gotten that far? They've only been out since..." Katie trailed off in realization.

"Three o'clock?" Raph asked. (Oh. Raph used to be in love with Katie now they are just friends, but sometimes things get awkward.)

"And it's..." Katie trailed off.

"About eight forty-five." Leo answered.

"So about five or six hours." Katie guessed.

"What if The Creep came back and attacked Jenna and she's all salad-y looking?! Like Raph was!" Mikey asked.

"You know, just out of curiosity, what did I look like?" Raph asked.

"Oh you were so pretty and cute! I just wanted to pull you out of the ground and stick you in my hair!" Katie smiled. Raph glared at her as she continued to smile evilly.

"I meant, before all the mutagen was drained from me." Raph groaned.

"Oh. You looked like a bush... With a mouth and eyes and a red bandana." Katie answered slightly disappointed.

"And you acted like a dog." Casey added.

"Yeah!" Mikey agreed. "It was weird..." Mikey added looking around the woods for anything. He saw no sign of them anywhere and he began to worry about Jenna. Where was she? Where was Donnie? Were they okay? Mikey hoped for the best. That's all he could do. Hope.

...

"D-Donnie, if they d-don't get here s-soon we're gonna have t-to meet them i-in the m-middle." Jenna shivered beginning to not feel her legs or hands but she wasn't going to say anything about it.

"But, you can't walk, your legs went limp and numb remember?" Donnie asked.

"I k-know Donnie." Jenna looked around, as she did so, she heard a few voices. They were faint, but they were definitely there, it was the guys, they were saved. "I-I can hear t-the others. T-they a-aren't that f-far, I bet if w-we ran we c-could get t-to them q-quicker." Jenna began to try and stand up... but failed miserably and laid back down. "I-I can't... D-Donnie. I can't m-move." Jenna's eyes closed and Donnie's jaw dropped.

"Jenna! Jenna? Jenna! Wake up! Oh please don't do this to me. Jenna! Wake up!" Donnie began shaking her rapidly but nothing happened Jenna's eyes stayed closed. "No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening! Katie's gonna kill me!" Donnie began panicking. "HELP!" Donnie screamed hoping they would hear him and find him quicker. "HELP! HELP! HELP!" He could hear footsteps and turned around to see his brothers and friends running over to him.

"Donnie! What happened to Jenna?" Katie asked jumping down with everybody beside her.

"I don't know. She was talking to me and then she passed out and I panicked." Donnie tried to explain the best he could.

"Why did she pass out?" Katie asked. Mikey looked down at Jenna sadly and held her hand only to find that it was cold as ice.

"Why is she so cold?" Mikey asked.

"Dude! Is she dead?" Casey asked.

"Did you scare her?" Raph asked.

"Is she in a coma?" April asked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Donnie suddenly yelled over all of their questions. "We have to get back to the farmhouse so I can work on her!" He stood up with Jenna in his arms. "C'mon guys we have to go now!" Donnie yelled.

"This way!" Katie yelled taking Leo's phone and running with Donnie and Mikey back to the farmhouse.

"Did they just ditch us?" Raph asked.

"Yes." Leo answered.

"And take our way of getting back to the farmhouse?" April asked.

"Yup." Casey answered.

"C'mon! We have to follow 'em!" They began to run after the others.

...

Donnie, Katie, Mikey and Jenna arrived in the 'lab' at about nine o'clock. They ran in and laid Jenna down on a stack of hay (That was the closest thing they had to a bed.) and Mikey sat right next to her and Donnie and Katie jumped onto Donnie's computer quickly. Donnie opened the Internet and began to quickly type. A few things popped up and he read a few articles.

"It doesn't make sense! Bats don't get that cold and freeze to death!" Donnie yelled in confusion.

"She's dead?!" Mikey asked.

"No!" Katie and Donnie yelled at the same time.

"Don't you remember? She was mutated also with a bearded dragon." Katie added.

"Right! That might help." Donnie began typing again and more stuff popped up on his computer. He went through a few articles and sighed with relief. "Ok. I've got good news and I've got bad news what do you want first?" Donnie asked walking over to Katie, Mikey, and Jenna.

"How about some good news?" Katie answered for the both of them.

"Well, uh... She's not dead." Donnie smiled weakly.

"Ok. What's wrong with her?" Katie asked.

"She's brumating." Donnie sighed causing Katie and Mikey to stare at him in confusion. "She's in a lizard version of hibernation or a coma." Donnie corrected himself.

"Oh." They said in unison.

"Is there a way to get her out of it?" Katie asked.

"Um... Yes and no." Donnie answered. "Yes, it is possible for her to come out of it. No, it is not possible for us to do anything, she'll wake up when it's time I guess." Donnie explained.

"What?" Mikey asked then looked down at Jenna and held her hand.

"We have to keep her warm until she wakes up. Until then, we'll just have to wait." Donnie's voice almost cracked as he walked towards the house to get supplies.

"I'm gonna go and talk to Donnie, Mikey stay here until we get back. And don't touch anything." Katie then ran after Donnie. Mikey looked down at Jenna sadly.

"C'mon Jenna wake up. We need you right now. All of us do. Even Raph, though he wouldn't admit it... Jenna we've lost everyone, Leo, master Splinter, Karai. Leo is back but... I-I really need you Jenna, your the only one who gets me." Mikey began crying knowing that it wasn't going to wake her up. They would just have to wait.

A/N: Hey, this was one of the saddest chapters I've ever written and I'm sorry about this but... I'm going on vacation so I might not be able to update. I'm really sorry, I will try and update once a week guys I promise but I might be really busy so just check constantly ok? Good. Bye!


	9. Waking up

A/N: ok... Um... Hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't update, I've been busy, you know Japan, time difference, other story, everybody telling me I write too much... But I'm back so it's ok. You can read now!

It's been almost an entire week and Jenna still hasn't woken up Mikey was worried but smiled on anyways. He and Katie and Leo had been watching Jenna the whole time, Raph would occasionally come in and say he was checking up on THEM but Mikey knew Raph was worried about Jenna. They all were. Mikey was sitting with Jenna in the 'lab' now and she was still asleep, he looked down at her with a sad and teary-eyed smile. Then he heard footsteps and quickly wiped away his tears.

"Hey Mikey. Uh... Any change yet?" Raph asked walking in.

"Nah. She's still acting like sleeping beauty." Mikey joked looking up at his older brother.

"Well, uh... The others wanted me to ask so... Uh... I'll be back later to check up on ya." Raph walked out but glanced back in once he got to the door. He then walked away leaving Mikey alone with Jenna once again. Mikey looked at her.

"Don't worry Jenna. He cares, he just... Doesn't like to show it." Mikey sighed. "How do you think the others are doing Jenna?" Mikey asked. "Don't get up. I'll go and check on them, maybe have somebody else come in and see ya." Mikey walked back to the house and walked in to the living room. On the couch was Katie, Donnie, and Raph. Leo sat in a chair and April and Casey sat on the floor. Raph suddenly walked out but they ignored it.

"Hey Mikey." Katie waved.

"Hey, uh... Donnie, how long until Jenna wakes up?" Mikey asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Mikey I... I just... There's no way of telling." Donnie sighed and Mikey frowned. "But, it shouldn't be too long." Donnie added with a sad smile.

"It's ok. She lost a lot of sleep while Leo was out cold anyways, I guess it should be good for her." Mikey smiled weakly and began to leave.

"Hey Mikey. How about I stay with her for a few hours? You stay and hang out with Katie and Donnie." Leo suggested as he stood up.

"Ok! If anything happens to her come and get us." Mikey sat on the floor between April and Casey.

"Will do." Leo nodded and began walking to the 'lab'. Leo walked out of the farmhouse and stopped. He looked back at it and sighed sadly then continued to the barn. He walked in and looked at Jenna who was laying down asleep on the haystack. He walked over to her and laid his hand on her forehead. He moved his hand after a second or so and sat down next to her. A few hours went by and he sat there quietly meditating.

"Hey Leo!" Mikey yelled interrupting Leo's meditation. "I'm ready to continue taking care of Jenna." Mikey smiled as Leo opened his eyes.

"Alright, I'll send somebody in here later to see how everything is going." Leo then walked out of the lab and Mikey sat down by Jenna.

"So, did he just meditate the whole time?" Mikey asked. "That's what I thought. Hm. Do you wanna hear about what we did?" Mikey asked. "I'll just put it in the journal." Mikey smiled then pulled a notebook and pencil out of his shell and began writing in it. The whole time Jenna was out he would write a journal entry everyday so she could know what happened while she was asleep. Mikey sat there for a while just writing about everything that happened that day because it was getting dark and they were probably going to make him go back to the farmhouse soon.

"Hey, uh Mike?" Raph called walking in.

"Yeah Raph?" Mikey asked not looking up from his journal.

"I just came by to check up on ya... What are you doing?" Raph asked.

"I'm writing about what I did today." Mikey answered.

"Like a diary?" Raph asked.

"No Raph. It's for when Jenna wakes up so she can know about everything we did while she was asleep." Mikey explained looking up at him.

"How do you know she'll wake up?" Raph asked.

"Because Don said she would." Mikey answered.

"He could've been lying you know." Raph sighed.

"Why would D lie to me?" Mikey asked.

"To make ya feel better." Raph answered walking out of the lab.

"Hm." Mikey whined then looked down at Jenna. "Are you gonna wake up Jenna?" Mikey asked. "That's what I thought." He sighed and continued to write in his journal. A few more hours went by and Mikey had fallen asleep next to Jenna. Donnie and Katie walked in and looked at him.

"Mikey. Mikey." Donnie whispered but Mikey barely moved with a slight groan.

"MIKEY!" Katie yelled at the top of her lungs causing Mikey to jump up holding his nun-chuck in a panic.

"What?! What's the emergency?!" Mikey asked.

"Nothing. You just gotta go to bed." Katie answered.

"Ugh! Okay. But if anything happens to Jenna, tell me ok?" Mikey asked as he began walking out of the lab.

"Ok we will. Goodnight Mikey." Donnie sighed.

"G'night guys." Mikey yawned and went back to the house.

"You don't think anything will change with Jenna, do you?" Katie asked already knowing the answer.

"No. I-I don't sorry. Jenna has been like this for almost a week now, it's just kinda already happened to Leo so, she's probably gonna be like this for another month or so." Donnie explained.

"Do you think she'll wake up?" Katie asked.

"Honestly? Yes. Soon? No. It will take a while but I am ninety nine point five percent sure she'll wake up." Donnie answered.

"Great." Katie whispered.

...

Mikey sat on the haystack next to Jenna who was still asleep. Yesterday Raph had told Mikey that Jenna wouldn't wake up (or that's what Mikey took from the conversation.) so he was trying to think of ways to wake her up.

"Jenna, c'mon wake up." Mikey begged as he began to shake her arm. "We need you." Mikey sighed and stopped.

"Mikey, that ain't gonna work." Raph crossed his arms walking into the barn with Katie and Donnie.

"Why are you trying to wake her up anyway?" Donnie asked.

"Raph said that Jenna wasn't gonna wake up so I thought maybe I could wake her up." Mikey explained.

"He what?" Katie asked turning her head slowly towards him while glaring.

"Raph! Katie! Hehe! A word outside please?" Donnie smiled nervously while shoving the two outside then turning to Mikey. "We'll be right back." Donnie then ran outside while slamming the barn door. Mikey quietly crept up to the door and leaned on it to listen to them.

"Raph! Why did you say that to Mikey?!" Katie asked clearly frustrated.

"I didn't say that Jenna wasn't going to wake up!" Raph yelled.

"Then what did you say?!" Katie asked.

"I just asked him a question and gave him my opinion that's all!" Raph answered.

"What did you say?" Katie asked again.

"I asked if he knew that Jenna would wake up and he said Donnie told him she would and I said that Donnie could've been lying th-" Raph was cut off.

"Why would you say that to him?!" Katie yelled.

"It's better than letting him have false hope!" Raph suddenly yelled causing Mikey to tear up and back away from the door.

"Jenna. Your going to wake up right?" Mikey asked walking over to her. "C'mon Jenna we need you... I need you." Mikey sighed, then he got an idea and looked down at Jenna hopeful. 'If they came in here and saw me and it didn't work, they would kill me.' Mikey thought to himself while he stared down at the sleeping dragon. 'Its worth a try.' Mikey leaned down over Jenna and put his face close to hers. "Oh, I hope this works." Mikey whispered then pressed his lips against Jenna's with his eyes shut tight. Jenna's eyes opened slowly and she saw Mikey and gasped.

"Oh my god! Mikey!" Jenna jumped up. Mikey jumped backwards in shock that it actually worked.

"Your awake! I woke you up!" Mikey yelled loud enough to stop the argument outside and get the three to run in. Mikey then hugged Jenna tightly and she hugged him back slowly.

"Jenna?!" Katie, Donnie, and Raph yelled with shock.

"Guys? What happened?" Jenna asked letting go of Mikey as he let go of her.

"You went into a lizard coma because you were so cold." Mikey explained.

"Lizard coma? Mikey do you mean I was brumating?" Jenna asked.

"You know what brumation is?" Donnie asked.

"Norbert used to brumate every winter." Jenna explained.

"What?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah. The first time it happened we took him to the vet and they told us all about it. Katie should know, she was there." Jenna explained.

"What?" Donnie asked again looking at a sheepish Katie.

"Yeah, Katie didn't exactly pay attention but, when a bearded dragon brumates it's best to leave them alone, if Mikey hadn't woken me up I would've woken up in a few weeks. It usually only lasts a month or so." Jenna explained.

"Speaking of waking you up, how did Mikey do it?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, how _did_ he do it?" Katie asked.

"Um..." Jenna tried thinking of an explanation that wasn't a lie exactly but wasn't the whole truth. "He um... Oh, what does it matter now? The only thing that matters is that I'm awake and you guys don't have to worry about it anymore." Jenna smiled.

"Well, c'mon. The others will want to see you." Katie began walking out of the barn and the others began to follow her until Mikey stopped Jenna.

"Hey uh... I wanted to give you this." Mikey pulled the journal out of his shell and held it out to Jenna. Jenna looked at it and took it with a small smile.

"What's this?" Jenna asked.

"I wrote about everything we did while you were asleep." Mikey answered. "I thought you might like it, I know how upset you get when you miss out on stuff." Mikey continued.

"Thank you Mikey that was very sweet." Jenna smiled and held his hand. "Now, c'mon we should go and get to the others." Jenna then pulled Mikey to the farmhouse where she was greeted by Leo, April, and Casey.

Later that night...

Everybody had gone to sleep and been asleep for a few hours when Donnie awoke with a frustrated groan. Sleeping on the floor was not comfortable. At least his friends were with him. He heard groaning and groaned again himself while sitting up.

"Hey would you-" Donnie stopped when he saw it was Jenna having a nightmare. He had thought it was somebody trying to mess with him or something. He sighed as she began to toss and turn and began to slightly whimper.

"N-no..." Jenna mumbled making Donnie curious as to what was happening in her nightmare. "That... Can't... No." Jenna whimpered and began to toss and turn causing Donnie to use his ninja skills to jump over the mutants around him and sit by Jenna. "No! No! Donnie! Stop!" Jenna began to kick and scream and Donnie covered her mouth so she wouldn't wake the others.

"Jenna. Wake up. Jenna." He whispered and began shaking her until her eyes opened wide as she shot up with a gasp. Though Jenna had stopped screaming, Donnie kept his hand on her mouth until she was sort of calm Jenna and stared at him with her green wide eyes full of fear. "I'm gonna move my hand now, don't scream. Ok?" Donnie asked and Jenna nodded in agreement. He slowly put his hand down half-expecting her to start screaming but she didn't.

"That was the most horrifying thing I've ever seen." Jenna whispered.

"What happened?" Donnie asked. Jenna began to explain.

FLASHBACK

Jenna was walking in the woods when she saw a figure. She could make out a hat and a sweater on it.

"Not again." Jenna groaned and began to run in the other direction. She suddenly tripped over something and fell face-first into the dirt. She knew the 'figure' was coming closer, and that's when she heard the blades pop out of the glove. Jenna jumped up and turned around to see Freddy coming closer. She gasped and backed up, that's when she noticed what she had tripped over. It was a dead blue-banded turtle. Blood dripped down his arms and from his neck and mouth. "N-no." Jenna whispered backing up more to see everyone else the same way... "That is not real!" Jenna yelled though for some reason it only felt like one word came out. There was one missing. "You can't be." Jenna groaned though again it only felt like one word came out. Freddy came closer and Jenna realized it wasn't Freddy it was Donnie. "No!" Jenna screamed in absolute shock and horror that he would do that to his brothers and friends. Donnie began to swipe his blades at Jenna and she began to run off but felt the blades cutting her skin. "No! No! Donnie! Stop!" Jenna screamed when she heard his raspy voice.

"Jenna. Wake up. Jenna." Donnie grabbed her and when she looked at him, she was in the farmhouse, safe and sound with her friends all around her and Donnie holding his hand over her mouth.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"And you know what happened after that." Jenna finished.

"Wow. That was horrifying." Donnie agreed after just hearing it. They heard a throat clear and looked over at Katie who had been awake the whole time.

"It's not as bad as you think Jenna." Katie whispered and sat next to Jenna. "At least it wasn't real." Katie smiled and Jenna nodded.

"It felt real." Jenna whispered.

"It must've been a really bad nightmare." Donnie sighed. "H-how BAMF did I look?" Donnie asked earning a slap in the arm from Katie.

"What is wrong with you?" Katie asked.

"He he sorry." Donnie apologized.

"I just don't understand why I keep having these nightmares." Jenna groaned rubbing her eyes.

"Nightmares, and dreams in general, occur during the rapid eye movement-REM-sleep stage. Depending on how long you sleep, your body goes through four to six cycles a night, and the REM stage gets longer with each sleep cycle. Most nightmares happen during the last third of your night's sleep." Donnie explained. "Nightmares are only considered a disorder if disturbing dreams cause you distress or keep you from getting enough sleep. Nightmares can be triggered by many factors, including... Stress. Sometimes the ordinary stresses of daily life, such as a problem at home or school, trigger nightmares. A major change, such as a move or the death of a loved one, can have the same effect." Donnie continued. "Trauma. Nightmares are common after an accident, injury or other traumatic event. Nightmares are prominent in post-traumatic stress disorder. Sleep deprivation. Changes in your schedule that cause irregular sleeping and waking times or that interrupt or reduce the amount of sleep can increase your risk of having nightmares. Medications. Some drugs-" Donnie found himself cut off.

"Ok. Ok. We get it. There's a lot of reasons why Jenna is having nightmares, but what do YOU think it might be Donnie?" Katie asked.

"Well, in my personal opinion, it might be because of 'it' and what happened just a week and a half ago. It might be because we are waking up extremely early now compared to before. It might be stress, it could be anything. But I think, well, judging by the nightmare, it's probably because you're still scared of me." Donnie answered turning to look at Jenna who looked down confused.

"That can't be right, what do you mean Donnie? I'm not scared of you." Jenna stared at him in confusion.

"What?" Donnie asked, now he was confused and so was Katie.

"I don't have any reason to not trust you anymore." Jenna answered. "Do I?" Jenna asked.

"No!" Donnie suddenly yelled. "Erm... I mean... No. No you don't." Donnie corrected himself.

"I have no idea then, it could be anything." Katie yawned. "C'mon, we've got to get some sleep." Katie laid back down.

"Yeah. Just try to get back to sleep Jenna. After a while you should eventually stop having nightmares, I'm sure you'll be fine." Donnie then laid back down and so did Jenna. "Goodnight." Donnie mumbled.

"Goodnight." Jenna mumbled back as she drifted off into a peaceful undisturbed sleep.

A/N: There you go! Jenna trusts Donnie once more and everything is right with the world! Well, except for the invasion. I know the way Jenna woke up from brumation was so cliché but it was too hard to resist. Alright. I will update as soon as I can! Don't forget to vote on my poll! Bu-bye! See ya!


	10. A foot too big

A/N: hey-o everybody! New chapter! Please read and enjoy!

Donnie sat at his desk in the 'lab' with Jenna and Mikey who were just hanging out in there with him. Donnie was working on something, while Jenna and Mikey sat on a haystack behind him.

"If I opened up a restaurant what would I call it?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know. 'Mikey's meals'?" Jenna shrugged.

"Yeah!" Mikey smiled. "Mikey's meals! I would make pizza, and burgers and pizza and fries and pizza! Oh! Pizza-fries!" Mikey beamed and Jenna laughed at him.

"You realize you said 'pizza' like four times?" Jenna asked.

"Yup!" Mikey answered causing Jenna to laugh again. They stopped when they heard-

"Hey uh... Could you guys be quiet for a sec?" Donnie asked. They looked over at him and quietly went to see what he was working on, they looked over his shoulders to see a tiny wooden music box with a wooden heart on the outside and a picture of his face on the inside. "Too much?" Donnie asked.

"Do you really want our opinion?" Mikey asked.

"Only if you think it's perfect." Donnie answered making Mikey look around in thought.

"It's perfect!" Mikey held up a thumb's up. (Sorry I'm not sure how to say it.)

"Katie is going to love it!" Jenna smiled.

...

Katie held the music box and stared at it for a second, then looked up at Donnie.

"Donnie that's so sweet." Katie smiled and Donnie smiled back. "But..." She reached up and put her hand on his cheek while setting the music box down on the coffee table. "Your trying too hard." She finished as she lightly tapped his cheek then pulled her hand down and walked out of the room. Donnie's head fell in shame along with his arms. Mikey and Jenna jumped up from behind the couch because they had been hiding there the whole time. They looked at Donnie sadly and Jenna nudged Mikey's arm. Mikey looked at Jenna and Jenna looked at Mikey, then Donnie, then Mikey, then Donnie, then back at Mikey hoping he'd understand. He looked at her confused and she rolled her eyes. She pointed at Donnie and mouthed. 'Talk to him.' Mikey then understood. 'Ooh.' He mouthed. 'Duhh.' She mouthed back. 'Just do it.' She pointed at Donnie again and Mikey looked at his older brother.

"Can't even imagine how you're feeling right now." Mikey put his arms on the back of the couch and leaned on them with his head on his arms.

"Devastated." Donnie answered the un-asked question still staring down at the floor. Mikey jumped back from the couch.

"Aw man! I was totally gonna say 'devastated'." Mikey then jumped over to Donnie and held his shoulders while looking at him. "I should've just went for it, I gotta learn to trust my instincts-" Donnie put his hand in Mikey's face. "I mean that's rough bro." Donnie then threw Mikey onto the ground and Jenna stared at him shocked, Donnie must've really been feeling bad.

"Katie did have a point 'genius'." Raph said leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed and his head hanging down. "You're trying to hard Don. You already got the girl, so why are you still trying to win her over?" Raph asked walking over to them.

"I'm not trying to win her over." Donnie objected.

"You kinda are." Jenna agreed while watching Mikey stand up.

"See?" Raph asked. "You know what you really need? Huh? Huh? Buddy? You know what you need?" Raph asked playfully punching Donnie and suddenly full of energy.

"You to leave?" Donnie answered.

"A Little Forrest ninja training! Ha!" Raph answered punching the air.

"Dude where is all of this energy coming from?" Jenna asked. She had never seen Raph so... Mikey-ish.

"Huh? Huh? Sounds like fun right?" Raph asked putting his arm around Donnie's neck and pulling him down while ignoring Jenna's question. "Right?" Raph asked giving Donnie a short noogie. Donnie then groaned in frustration and defeat.

...

The four of them went outside with Katie and Leo. Leo couldn't do much so he just watched but Katie was having a lot of fun fighting her best friend and her boyfriend. Katie shoved Jenna into a tree with her chigiriki and smiled. She tried to charge at Jenna though Jenna hadn't even moved yet. Jenna saw it coming and flew up with a gasp causing Katie to ram into the tree.

"Ha! Ha!" Jenna pointed then realized she was flying. "Uh-oh." Jenna then fell to the ground. "Ow!" She complained rubbing her head.

"Hey you asked for it." Katie commented as she helped Jenna stand up. They turned towards the others and watched as Raph threw Mikey at Donnie who was already on the ground.

"Ooh. That's gotta hurt." Jenna commented then walked over to them to help them up.

"Oh you guys are rustier than the Titanic's butt!" Raph jumped into the air with his leg out and he began to jump towards them.

"Ah!" Jenna squeaked and ran away with others.

"No we're not!" Mikey objected as he and Donnie flew into the trees on either side of Raph.

"We're not in the city anymore. You need to get used to this new environment, no buildings no subways." Raph added as Donnie and Mikey turned to look at him. Raph held his fist up at Mikey and Mikey ran into the tree again. "Lots of trees." Raph added slowly and contently.

"Ugh. Tell me about it." Mikey groaned as Jenna got on the ground to help him up.

"Seriously Raph, where is all this energy coming from? Are you like on meds or something?" Jenna asked again.

"Or meth or something?" Katie asked.

"Nope. Just the fresh air." Raph smirked putting his hands on his hips. "Well, what do you think?" Raph asked turning to Leo.

"Hm." Leo looked down in though for a moment then looked back up with a smile. "Mutant hunt." He answered.

"Mutant hunt." Katie and Raph repeated with smirks.

"Mutant hunt?!" Jenna, Mikey and Donnie asked terrified for their lives.

"You gonna help out Leo?" Raph asked.

"Yeah I-" Leo began to walk forward without his crutch and felt a horrible pain shoot up his leg. "Ahh!" He yelped in pain as Jenna held out her arms to somehow catch him though she was far away. Leo put the crutch back under his arm sadly. "Sorry, I guess I'm still not up to it... Enjoy your little hunt guys." Leo then began to walk away and Jenna sighed sadly.

"Well, that's a shame." Katie shrugged it off and everyone else did too. They were used to it by now.

"What do you mean by 'mutant hunt'?" Donnie asked.

"It's like man hunt, only gorier." Katie smiled evilly causing Mikey and Jenna to shudder in fear.

"You guys are gonna head into the forrest, me and Katie'll give ya a five-minute head start then, we hunt ya down." Raph explained with a smile. The three teens stared at Katie and Raph, then looked at each other, then back again. "If you can't stay hidden for at least an hour, you'll have to..." Raph looked down in thought then it came to him. "Clean out the chicken coop!" Raph finished.

"No way!" Donnie complained.

"Not the chicken coop man!" Mikey complained.

"It smells like cheese fossils!" Donnie complained again.

"It's got spiders so big they play the banjo!" Mikey complained as he thought about them causing Jenna to laugh at them both.

"Listen to the two of you, you're being ridiculous." Jenna shook her head.

"Yeah, chicken coops aren't that bad I mean, sure they smell pretty gross but, for a while I lived on a farm and it's really not that bad." Katie agreed.

"You lived on a farm?" Mikey asked.

"Ok guys! Enough chit-chat! It's time for the mutant hunt." Raph announced. The stared at him for a moment. "Get moving! You've only got five minutes." Raph smirked as the three of them ran off.

...

The three ran as quickly as they could as far as they could.

"You know, you would think that after what happened the last time we ran out into the woods, they wouldn't want us to go out here anymore, right?" Jenna asked breathlessly as they ran.

"Well, you know that's Katie and Raph for ya." Donnie answered.

"How do we hide in the woods anyway?" Mikey asked as they stopped to catch their breath. "There's no doors!" Mikey cried.

"We could just hide in the trees." Jenna suggested.

"That's the first place they would look." Mikey whined. "Could we burrow? Do turtles or dragons burrow in the wild?" Mikey asked causing Jenna to stare at him in confusion.

"I don't know! I've never been in the wild before! Have you?" Donnie asked causing Mikey to think hard.

"Does Jersey count?" Mikey asked. Suddenly there was a loud roar. "What the heck was that?!" Mikey asked. (That was a stealth attack. Sorry I couldn't resist.)

"It's got to be Raph and Katie messing with us! Right?!" Donnie asked holding Mikey by his shoulders and staring at him with crazy eyes.

"We've got to hide! Now!" Mikey yelled. The three of them quickly climbed up a nearby tree. Mikey held onto one side and Donnie held onto the other while Jenna held onto a tree branch while hanging upside down. (Like in chapter eight.)

"Oh we are so cleaning that coop." Donnie whimpered.

"Why am I having sudden de ja vu?" Jenna asked.

"Raph and Katie are gonna find us up here in like five seconds." Donnie continued. Jenna and Mikey looked up causing Jenna to tense her body with a gasp.

"I don't think so." Mikey stared up.

"Why not?" Donnie asked then looked up also. There standing on the branch above them was a giant hairy monster. It was about three feet taller than Donnie with brown messy hair all over except the face, it was angry and growling at them.

"Um. Hi?" Mikey whimpered with a nervous smile.

"Ahh!" The three jumped down and began to run away from the giant monster currently running after them. It roared loudly making the three mutants run even faster in fear of death. The three stopped and turned around while holding out their weapons. (They are ninjas for crying out loud!) The creature pulled a tree out of the ground and spun it the same way Donnie had with his boe staff.

"Well, looks like 'it' is a fast learner like Katie." Jenna whimpered.

"If 'it' is like Katie then we're screwed." Donnie gulped.

"What is 'it'? Some kind of monkey-man?" Mikey asked.

"I-it looks like the mystical Sasquatch, Bigfoot." Donnie answered when the three of them were hit by the tree that Bigfoot was holding.

"Ah!" They all yelped out in pain as they flew into a tree and fell to the ground.

"He's too big." Donnie began as they stood up. "Run!" Donnie yelled causing them all to run as quickly as they could.

"Ahh!" They screamed.

...

Raph and Katie ran around looking for the three teens who had run in six minutes ago.

"Hm. Where are they?" Katie asked jumping behind a tree with Raph on another.

"I don't know, but I bet we'll find 'em soon." Raph answered leaning against the tree and looking out at everything to try and spot the others.

"Ahh!" Three loud screams made them turn around to see Jenna, Donnie, and Mikey running at them quickly.

"Oh c'mon, you guys aren't even trying to hide." Raph groaned.

"Bigfoot!" The three yelled as they ran past Katie and Raph.

"Seriously guys? You expect us to believe that?" Katie asked turning her head to look at them, then turning back and staring wide-eyed at something in front of her.

"If you think you're getting out of cleaning the chicken coop then-" Raph stopped once Donnie turned him towards Bigfoot when he broke a tree in half causing Raph's jaw to fall as he stared at the creature in shock.

"Ahh!" Donnie, Jenna, and Mikey began running again. Raph then smirked and pulled out his sai and Katie her chigiriki.

"Looks like we're gonna get some real training." Raph spun his sai causing the three to turn around and pull out their weapons.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you Raph?" Jenna asked pointing her parasol's blade out towards Bigfoot. They then charged at Bigfoot while letting out battle cries. They all began to attack Bigfoot but Mikey and Jenna got thrown out two seconds after even starting. Mikey landed roughly on the ground in his back and Jenna landed on too of him on her stomach. "Ow." Jenna complained standing up then pulling Mikey up.

"Thanks." Mikey said quickly as they both jumped back into the fight but stopped in confusion when they saw that it was just Raph going up against Bigfoot. They watched as Bigfoot took two tree branches kinda shaped like Raph's sai and fought just like Raph. Suddenly Bigfoot knocked the sai out of Raph's hands and Raph looked shocked.

"Bigfoot got some skill." Raph commented then ducked a few more attacks as Mikey jumped in and began hitting Bigfoot's head while sitting on his shoulders. Mikey hit Bigfoot until he ran under a tree and hit Mikey on a branch causing him to fall off. Donnie tried attacking next but ran into Bigfoot's arm, dropping his staff in the process. Donnie hung onto Bigfoot's arm though Bigfoot tried to shake him off. Bigfoot looked into Donnie's eyes with a pained look and Donnie looked down at Bigfoot's arm which had three small bloody scratches on it.

"Hey... are you..." Donnie trailed off as Bigfoot whimpered and then threw Donnie off of his arm. "Waaa!" Donnie yelled. Raph tried to kick Bigfoot but he dodged it, Katie tried to charge at Bigfoot but Bigfoot stepped over her, Mikey stood in front of Bigfoot when he grabbed Mikey by the face and began shaking him like crazy.

"Mikey!" Jenna called out through Mikey's screams. Jenna ran to Bigfoot and stood in front of him. "Enough!" Jenna shouted and Bigfoot tried to swing at her but she jumped back. "That usually works." Jenna whispered as Raph and Katie were about to attack Bigfoot again.

"Stop!" Donnie yelled causing everybody to look at him. "Guys, he's hurt." Donnie walked over to Bigfoot while putting his boe staff away with Jenna behind him. "I don't think he wants to fight us, I-I think he's just scared." They all stopped and looked at Bigfoot who was breathing heavily and quickly.

"Scared." Agreed Bigfoot in a deep voice causing all of their eyes to widen.

"He can talk?" Raph asked.

"Look at that sagital crest!" Donnie pointed out in amazement. "It could be a..." As Donnie began to babble on about science Jenna realized that Bigfoot still had a hold on Mikey's face.

"Ok. Ok. Bigfoot, put him down." Jenna pointed up at Mikey and then to the ground. "Just put him down. P-put him down. Put him down, please? Just let him go. Put him down." Jenna kept on motioning for him to drop Mikey and Bigfoot after a while dropped a dizzy Mikey onto the ground next to Jenna. She got down and helped him up. "You ok?" She asked with a slight giggle.

"My face hurts." Mikey whimpered rubbing his face.

"Now you know how Donnie feels." Katie said.

"No way! We can't bring a giant ape-man home with us!" Raph yelled crossing his arms.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"Of course we can! Mikey? Jenna? Katie?" Donnie asked letting go of Bigfoot's arm which he had been holding to examine the cuts.

"Injured woodland creature? Bring him home." Mikey answered still dizzy and leaning on Jenna for support.

"I don't mind, as long as he doesn't grab Mikey again." Jenna smiled at Donnie then almost fell while shoving Mikey up.

"Why the hell not?" Katie asked with a shrug. Donnie looked at an annoyed Raph with a smirk.

"Four to one Raph." Donnie said in a sing-song tone. "Sorry." Donnie apologized though he really wasn't. "Hi. I'm Donnie, this is Raph, Katie, Jenna, and Mikey." Donnie introduced them all while pointing at each of them as he said their name.

"I..." Bigfoot trailed off while staring down at them all.

"Eye. Okay your name is Eye." Donnie guessed that's what he meant.

"I no name." Bigfoot finished.

"Of course you have a name, you're Bigfoot!" Mikey beamed while pointing at Bigfoot's feet. (Now that he's done using Jenna for support.) Bigfoot looked down at his foot then moved it up and then down.

"Bigfoot." Bigfoot repeated, then began to laugh. "Bigfoot."

"Ok. That's a strange laugh." Jenna whispered while smiling nervously at the tall creature.

"Just smile and wave Jenna. Smile and wave." Katie whispered while smiling and waving.

"Will you come with us?" Donnie asked when Jenna gasped and turned around, but saw nothing.

"Jenna? You ok?" Mikey asked.

"Um..." Jenna knew someone was watching them, but they had to take care of Bigfoot right now, then again they wouldn't be able to do anything if they were caught. Right when Jenna was about to answer, Bigfoot began to whimper and shudder in fear, practically telling Jenna that she was right. Jenna turned around and slowly began to walk towards a tree when-

"Jenna! C'mon were going. What are you doing anyway?" Katie asked walking over to her with Mikey and staring at her confused while Mikey smiled.

"There's someone behind this tree, I heard him talking to himself." Jenna whispered then walked around the tree with Katie and Mikey but finding nothing. "What?" Jenna asked. "B-but he was right there! He scared Bigfoot... Didn't he?"

"C'mon Jenna we've gotta go, and it was probably us that scared him." Katie explained walking off with the others while Jenna looked at the tree one last time, then began to follow them and guess she was wrong.

"If it helps Jenna, I believe you." Mikey smiled.

"Thanks Mikey." Jenna smiled as they held hands while walking behind the group. (Yeah. She was definitely wrong.)

"Why would he be scared of _us_?" Raph asked as they began to walk back to the farm house.

"I don't know, maybe because we tried to attack him?" Jenna answered.

...

They walked for a while until they saw the farmhouse in the distance and a thought suddenly came to her.

"Donnie, how is Leo going to react to this?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know." Donnie answered.

"Oh Jenna don't worry he'll be totally fine with it!" Katie smiled.

"Right, and how exactly are we supposed to explain this to him?" Jenna asked.

"I've got an idea." Donnie answered.

"Like what? Just running into the house and yelling 'hey Leo we've got a new friend, his name is Bigfoot, we found him in the woods, can we keep him'? I don't think that'll work." Jenna said as they approached the front door.

"It could." Katie shrugged.

"Pfft! Don't be ridiculous I've got a way better plan than that." Donnie then opened the front door and stuck his head in. "Hello?! Anybody home?! We got company!" Donnie yelled as Leo walked down the stairs.

"What?! You can't let anyone in!" Leo stopped and stared at the door with April and Casey behind him.

"Why the hell not?" Katie asked as she and Jenna walked in.

"Because... Why is the doorway full of hair?" Leo asked as Mikey began to pull Bigfoot into the house.

"And a giant butt?" Casey smirked, leaning over the railing of the staircase causing Jenna, Katie, and April to roll their eyes.

"Of course THAT'S the thing you think about." Katie smirked as Donnie turned around to see Mikey still having trouble pulling Bigfoot in.

"Umm... Yeah." Casey said in a 'duh' tone.

"C'mon, it's ok." Donnie encouraged when Mikey was finally able to get Bigfoot in accidentally crashing into everything. Bigfoot landed on his bottom on the floor and Mikey landed on the stairs in front of Leo. April gasped in surprise and shock as Katie began to laugh at Mikey who was upside down.

"It's Bigfoot!" Casey yelled pointing at him.

"You brought Bigfoot home?!" Leo yelled.

"Why everyone know Bigfoot name?" Bigfoot asked turning his head towards Donnie.

"Bigfoot, this is Leo, Casey, April." Donnie introduced pointing to each of them as he said their names when April saw something and gasped.

"He's hurt. I'll get the first-aid kit." April walked off to go, get it as Casey watched her walk off.

"You can't just bring home Bigfoot!" Leo yelled when Jenna started laughing at him causing him to look at Mikey who had been mimicking him, then Mikey quickly stopped with a sheepish smile and folded his arms behind his back.

"He needs our help." Donnie argued. "Just until his arm gets better."

"C'mon let's get that wound cleaned up." April came back with the first-aid kit and guided Bigfoot to the living room as Casey came down the stairs.

"Sure. But when I wanted a dog you guys were like 'no way'!" Casey complained crossing his arms back and forth as he walked down the stairs.

"Well yeah that's because... You're Casey." Katie smirked causing Casey to playfully hit her in the arm.

"You guys don't get it, Bigfoot is the missing genetic link between humans and the ape, this discovery will change the face of science itself." Donnie explained.

"Yeah. And it was discovered by five mutated turtles and a dragon." Jenna added crossing her arms.

"That's exactly what I was gonna say." Casey laughed causing Donnie to glare at both of them and growl.

"C'mon, we'd better go help April or she'll yell at us again." Jenna said as she walked into the room where April and Bigfoot were with the others behind her.

...

April tugged on the bandages tails one more time before finally being done with fixing up Bigfoot's arm.

"There you go, try not to use it too much for the next couple of days." April smiled as Bigfoot nodded in agreement then turned to Donnie.

"Bigfoot... thank Donnie." Bigfoot said.

"No problem." Donnie was happy to help.

"Bad man... after Bigfoot... Named... The finger." Bigfoot said.

"The finger?" Donnie asked.

"The finger." Jenna repeated quietly to herself wondering if that's who she had heard when they were out in the woods... But that would mean... Jenna gasped and tried to push away the thought of her and her friends being experimented on. Jenna shook her head and turned back to the present situation.

"... But Donnie good man." Bigfoot clasped his hands together.

"Aww... Thanks Bigfoot." Donnie put his hand on Bigfoot's shoulder then quickly put it down.

"Donnie very good man." Bigfoot said slowly leaning in to Donnie causing Donnie to look nervous and sheepish. Bigfoot said a few more things (that I can't understand or translate) slowly and then gave Donnie a big slobbery kiss. Everybody's jaws dropped as Bigfoot grabbed Donnie.

"Woah." April said slowly.

"Love Donnie." Bigfoot said hugging the purple-clad turtle.

"B-b-b-but-but-" Donnie was confused (so am I.) Bigfoot was a boy wasn't he?

"Bigfoot a lady." Bigfoot said.

"That... is... Great?" Donnie offered.

"That IS great!" Casey yelled causing everybody to start laughing, even Jenna couldn't hold back a slight giggle.

"Hmmm!" Donnie whined knowing he was screwed. He found a way to get out of Bigfoot's grip and jumped away. "You know what? I'vegotalotofthingstodointhelabrightnowsoifyouguysneedmeI'llbetheregot to go bye!" Donnie then ran as quickly as he could out of the farmhouse and into the lab. Bigfoot soon ran after and they all sat there laughing like a bunch of idiots.

...

As Donnie was doing everything he could to avoid Bigfoot everyone else was acting normal and really didn't care about it very much any more. Jenna laid on her back on the couch with her head on the arm rest and a book in her hands alone in the living room. April had given it to her because Jenna loved reading and had been asking for one for a while. Jenna laid there for a while just reading and enjoying the quiet until-

"Jenna!" Came Mikey's voice.

"Yeah?" Jenna asked not looking up from her book until she heard that familiar tune and smiled, putting her book down. (Oh that song.) That song was 'their song' as you could call it, the song that they, as a couple, listened to and thought of each other whenever listening to it alone or without each other. The lyrics were about to come, Jenna set down her book and sat up as Mikey slid out in front of her beginning to sing the song.

_Whatever you do, I'll do it too,_

_Show me everything and tell me how,_

_It all means something,_

_And yet nothing to me,_

Jenna smiled as Mikey began to dance and sing to the song without noticing Katie and Raph standing in the doorway.

_I can see there's so much to learn,_

_It's all so close and yet so far,_

_I see myself as people see me,_

_Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there,_

Leo was about to walk in, when Raph stopped him because if Jenna or Mikey saw them, they would freak out and run away.

_I wanna know, can you show me?_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me,_

_Tell me more, please show me,_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me,_

April and Casey came in next and April stood there quietly while Casey almost walked in and ruined the whole thing, luckily April stopped him by pulling him back quietly and quickly.

_Every gesture,_

_Every move that she makes,_

_Makes me feel like never before,_

_Why do I have this growing need to be beside her? _

_Ooo, these emotions I never knew,_

_Of some other world far beyond this place,_

_Beyond the trees, above the clouds,_

_I see before me, a, new horizon,_

Donnie came in next because he was trying to run and hide from Bigfoot. He ran by a doorway to the living room, heard the music, and stopped to see what it was. Once he saw it, he smiled and stayed there for a minute.

_I wanna know, can you show me?_

_I wanna know about these strangers like me,_

_Tell me more, please show me,_

_Something's familiar about these strangers like me, _

Katie noticed Donnie and tried to shoo him away before Bigfoot came in and ruined it, but Donnie didn't understand what she had meant.

_Come with me now to see my world, _

_Where there's beauty beyond your dreams,_

_Can you feel the things I feel, _

_Right now,_

_With you?_

_Take my hand,_

_There's a world I need to know._

Mikey reached out his hand to Jenna as he bent down to her while singing. Jenna smiled at him and put her hand in his, then they stood up together with big smiles on their faces. As the music played they danced together. Mikey and Jenna danced like Jane and Tarzan when Mikey began to spin Jenna and she caught glimpses of everything, she noticed green but didn't care until she saw red and blue and purple and suddenly fell.

"Ow! Mikey!" Jenna complained then turned towards the ones who had been watching them. "Guys, why where you watching us? If the music was too loud, you could've just said so and we would've turned it off." Jenna said as Mikey helped her stand up.

"It wasn't too loud, we just thought it was adorable!" Raph mocked by pinching both of their cheeks but got his hands slapped away.

"Knock it off Raph." Jenna groaned. "We all know that you're just jealous because you can't do this with Katie." Jenna smirked causing everybody to 'ooh' but then realized what she said and covered her mouth feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that Raph-"

"No. No. It's fine, it's fine. You're right." Raph began to smirk making Jenna stare at him warily.

"What?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, but at least I wouldn't be awkward about it." Raph retorted.

"Shut up." Jenna groaned.

"I'm just being honest." Raph said in a sing-song tone.

"Whatever." Jenna rolled her eye at him with a small smirk.

"Why everybody standing in one place?" Bigfoot suddenly asked making them all jump.

...

Jenna and Mikey held hands while walking into the living room, but stopped when they saw Bigfoot with Donnie in HER lap.

"Umm..." Jenna let go of Mikey's hand as they slowly backed away hoping to not get noticed.

"Awkward." Mikey whispered in a sing-song tone, once they got to the doorway they quickly ran out.

...

Jenna sat at the kitchen table when Mikey walked in with two bowls full of something in his hands. He set the bowls on the table, in front of Jenna and an empty seat and then sat down.

"Thanks Mikey." Jenna smiled putting a spoon in the 'soup'? "Umm... What is it?" Jenna asked smelling it, then holding herself back from crinkling her nose in disgust because it smelled like vomit.

"Pizza-soup!" Mikey answered causing Jenna to nod slowly and look down at the bowl. "I accidentally threw up in it because Bigfoot grossed me out though." He added.

"Oh. So you had to cook all over again?" Jenna hoped looking up at him.

"Nope that's the same stuff." Mikey beamed. Jenna then looked down at it again, then back to Mikey with a look asking 'really'. Mikey nodded and Jenna gently slid the bowl backwards ever so slightly.

"You know what? I'm not really that hungry after all." Jenna laughed nervously hoping he'd buy it. Luckily he did.

"Ok. Just more for me!" Mikey then began to stuff his face causing Jenna to flinch in disgust.

"Uh... Uh... Coming!" Jenna suddenly jumped out of her seat and ran out. Mikey glanced up, then continued to eat his vomit. (Gross! Don't kiss Jenna until you brush your teeth!)

...

Jenna and Mikey sat on the floor watching Mikey's new favorite show, Crognard the Barbarian when Bigfoot came down the steps from the bathroom and waved at them with a big smile. They waved back and Bigfoot walked off causing them to look at each other then return to their show.

"BIGFOOT!" Came Raph's booming voice causing them both to jump up off of the floor and run up the stairs to the bathroom. They got up the stairs and saw Raph leaning on the door breathlessly.

"You don't want to go in there." Without listening, the two pushed him off of the door and went inside, they looked around then let their eyes fall on the horrible smelling bathtub with flies surrounding it.

"Eww!" They turned away in disgust, slamming the door shut behind them.

"See?" Raph asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, yeah I saw. Umm... What do we do about it?" Jenna asked.

"Hm." Raph thought for a moment and then got an idea.

...

Raph had dragged Katie, Jenna, Mikey, Donnie, and Bigfoot out into the middle of the woods (after making sure they all had their T-phones charged up and in their pockets... Or shells.) because this was a good way to get Bigfoot away from the house so it would calm down for a bit. They all stood in a circle looking at each other wondering what kind of thing Raph wanted them to do now.

"Donnie, Mikey, and Jenna need to learn to blend in out here, forrest stealth." Raph stated slipping a yellow and white gas mask over his neck. "If you're gonna stay with us, the least you could do is help out so show them some stuff 'Kay? We have to go clean out the tub." Raph groaned pulling the mask over his face. He took a few deep breaths as he and Katie began to walk back to the farmhouse.

"Dude, you sound like Darth Vader." Katie laughed at him as he glared at her. He then sighed defeatedly and let himself do it.

"Katie, I am your father!" Raph joked causing Katie to laugh harder.

"Okay 'dad' you got anything else to say?" Katie asked. Raph thought for a moment and then got something he knew she'd like.

"Well hello Clarice..." Raph said causing Katie to laugh even harder.

"Yes! Yes." Katie laughed then gave him a high f... Uh... Three. (Back to Bigfoot.) Bigfoot stared down at Mikey, Jenna and Donnie and then reached over to grab Mikey.

"Please don't grab my/his head again." Jenna and Mikey whimpered at the same time as Bigfoot grabbed Mikey.

"Uoo." Mikey whimpered. Bigfoot walked a bit with Jenna and Donnie behind her and then plopped Mikey down into a bush where his head and shoulders stuck out and Mikey still stared up nervously.

"Blend in." Bigfoot commanded.

"We can still see him." Donnie added. Jenna heard something then turned around in a panic, holding her parasol up. At the same time Bigfoot did too, they saw something in the distance and wasted no time.

"Run." Jenna commanded as arrows began to shoot at them. "Run!" She began to run as fast as she could with Bigfoot carrying Mikey and Donnie in front of her. She wasn't running quick enough to dodge the arrows so she jumped up and flew out of fear. Her wings were actually fine now and she flew right beside Bigfoot. Mikey and Donnie tried to protest but Bigfoot and Jenna didn't listen. 'I knew I heard something!' Jenna thought. They ran back to the farmhouse and Bigfoot dropped Donnie and Mikey as Jenna fell to the ground panting.

"Jenna you okay?" Mikey asked walking over to Jenna and resting his hand on her back, he noticed she was wheezing but guessed she was still sick from brumating. Jenna quickly sat up with a look of panic but not because of 'the finger'.

"I'm fine. I'm really... Fine." Jenna stood up with Mikey beside her and went inside.

"Aw man! Bigfoot is amazeballs with the forest stealth stuff!" Mikey yelled walking into the living room where Leo and Raph were playing a video game while sitting on the couch and Katie was sitting in a chair beside them just watching them play. Donnie and Bigfoot walked in next and Bigfoot was shuddering in fear.

"Bigfoot scared!" Bigfoot yelled causing Jenna to look at her nervously then back to Leo and Raph. Raph shook his butt in Leo's face causing Katie to laugh.

"Did you just twerk?" Katie asked causing Raph to do it in her face too. "Okay take it easy, Miley Cyrus." Katie commented shoving his butt away.

"FINGER BAD!" Bigfoot yelled staring out the window. Raph pulled the controller out of Leo's hand as he sat back down.

"Right. Fingers are bad. Hey Donnie, wanna play the winner?" Raph offered taking Donnie's attention away from Bigfoot and waving the controller at him. Jenna watched as Bigfoot whimpered while staring out the window.

"Hm." Jenna thought for a moment about what the finger might do next.

...

Mikey and Jenna were sitting outside on the grass just watching the stars. They never got to see stars back in the city so they thought it would be nice to just sit there and look at them now. Bigfoot was inside the farmhouse with everyone else doing who knows what for Donnie and they were there sitting in the grass quietly.

"So uh... Have you ever seen real stars before?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah when I was a little girl my dad and Katie took me on camping trips all the time." Jenna answered with a small smile at the memories.

"What about Katie's parents? Didn't they come?" Mikey asked causing Jenna to sigh sadly.

"No, they-they didn't." Jenna answered remembering when Katie had come to her house at 2:00 in the morning one time.

"Why? Didn't they want to have fun?" Mikey asked.

"No, they didn't, not with Katie anyway." Jenna answered with a small sigh.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked.

"Not everybody has great parents Mikey, and unlucky for Katie... She got some pretty bad ones." Jenna explained. "When I was about eight years old Katie had come over to my house at two o'clock in the morning wearing some shorts and a tank top. No jacket and no parents. They had grounded her because she did something stupid and she wasn't allowed back into the house." Jenna sighed wishing that it had never happened.

"Woah. Her parents were extreme." Mikey commented.

"You think? Anyways, she stayed the night and my dad called her dad later that day and her dad said to just keep her for a month and if we sent her back she would go live with her grand-parents who lived on a farm..." Jenna looked into Mikey's eyes hoping he'd remember Katie saying she had lived on a farm. He didn't and Jenna continued. "We kept her for the month and when we sent her back she was stuck staying with her grand-parents for two months, when she came back she started to seriously hate her parents and you can guess how Katie became who she is now." Jenna finished feeling really bad for her friend and then remembering something.

"Wow. That kinda stinks." Mikey said as Jenna stood up.

"Yeah, that's why I let her cuss all the time and just leave her be... You can't tell anyone that I told you ok?" Jenna asked as Mikey stood up.

"No problem." Mikey smiled.

"C'mon, I wanna show you something." Jenna said pulling Mikey towards the farmhouse.

"What?" Mikey asked as they began to run.

"You'll have to wait and see." Jenna smirked but then stopped once she saw the freezer out in the lawn. "Uh-oh." Jenna whispered.

"Ice cream kitty!" Mikey yelled running to the freezer. He jumped onto the ground once he got to it and looked inside nervously. There was ice cream kitty almost half-melted and sad. "Jenna we've got to get her back into the house! Hurry!" Mikey yelled and Jenna ran into the house to grab the ice chest they had brought Ice cream kitty in. She found it and brought it outside, they quickly put her in and went back inside. After making sure Ice cream kitty was okay, Mikey ran up the stairs and to one of the bedrooms, Jenna jumped up and followed quickly, once she caught up to him he was about open a door.

"Mikey, what are you doing?" Jenna asked breathlessly letting herself lean on the top of the staircase.

"I'm getting Donnie." Mikey answered.

"I don't think Ice cream kitty needs to be checked out, I think she's fine." Jenna objected.

"That's not why I'm getting him." Mikey then knocked on the door. It opened slowly to reveal Donnie peeking his head out.

"What is it now Mikey?" Donnie asked anxiously.

"Dude! Your girlfriend threw my cat outside of the house!" Mikey yelled.

"Katie? I-I thought Katie liked Ice cream kitty." Donnie said causing Mikey to roll his eyes.

"No dude! I mean Bigfoot!" Mikey yelled causing Donnie to get upset and open the door fully.

"Bigfoot is not my girlfriend!" Donnie yelled loudly causing Jenna to cover her ears. Feeling pleased that he had gotten that out, Donnie walked down the stairs only to be stopped by Bigfoot, luckily she didn't hear him.

...

Mikey, Jenna, and Donnie sat on the porch, all of them falling asleep when they heard sobbing causing them to wake up and look over. They saw Bigfoot running off with her head in her hands and crying a river. They looked at each other and then chased after her, she ran into the woods and they stopped as Leo and Casey came up behind them

"What is wrong with you guys?!" Mikey asked turning around and glaring at them.

"Ah. We didn't mean to hurt her feelings." Casey sighed with guilt all over his and Leo's faces.

"Bigfoot! Wait up!" Donnie yelled running in after her with Mikey and Jenna doing the same. They chased after her, running deep into the woods when Jenna heard something and wanted to stop but couldn't. Jenna began to fly and she caught up with Bigfoot.

"Bigfoot! Wait please! They didn't mean what they said!" Jenna tried but Bigfoot wouldn't listen, she just ran past Jenna. "Ugh! Leo, Casey this is all your fault!" She groaned and then continued to fly beside Bigfoot. "Listen to me, they didn't mean it! I- Bigfoot!" Jenna yelled as Bigfoot fell into the ground. Bigfoot fell into a net and Jenna fell to the ground to try and reach her. Jenna then felt a net fall onto her as well. "Ahh! Let me go!" Jenna yelled trying to get free of the ropes but failed and then started coughing. She heard footsteps and gasped while still trying to get the ropes off.

"For years the finger has been hunting down Bigfoot and ain't no pink alien gonna stop me from getting him now." A man came over to Jenna wearing a sort of camouflage type outfit and stared at her. She looked up at him and noticed a shrunken head on a string wrapped around his neck, the finger stared at her and saw her wings and tail. "Hm. Maybe the finger and mama could get something from a lizard lady too." He added causing Jenna to glare and growl at him.

"I'm a dragon, you idiot." Jenna growled through clenched teeth and then realized that she had just said the dumbest thing ever.

"Ooh even better." The finger smiled evilly.

...

Jenna could hear Mikey waking up and looked up at them from under the net.

"Mikey?" Jenna asked as Mikey's eyes opened widely.

"Jenna Donnie, I just had the worst dream about-" Mikey found himself cut off.

"I don't think that's important right now Mikey. If you didn't notice I'm under a net and you're tied up." Jenna pointed out and Mikey looked at himself.

"Oh would you look at that. I am." Mikey said.

"The finger is debating on wether to pickle us or stuff us." Donnie cut in.

"Oh! Pickle! Pickles taste so good." Mikey smiled.

"Really? That's great Mikey! Thanks for saying the best possible thing in this situation!" Jenna yelled sarcastically. Mikey looked at her surprised and hurt by what she said. "Sorry when I'm about to be eaten I get sarcastic." Jenna added with a sheepish smile.

"Oh okay!" Mikey smiled causing Donnie to groan.

"You know, you guys are strong right?" Jenna asked.

"Yep." Mikey and Donnie answered.

"You guys are tied up with only one rope right?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah." They answered at the same time again.

"Why don't you guys just stretch your arms out and break the ropes?" Jenna asked with a light shrug. Before they could think they heard the finger's last words of his sentence.

"-looks like the finger's gonna have to stuff 'em right here." The finger said pulling out a knife and making the all shudder with fear.

"Umm... Now would be a good time to do what I told you." Jenna said struggling to get out of the net. Donnie and Mikey looked at each other then broke the ropes quickly and grabbed their weapons. They began to attack the finger without thinking about getting Jenna or Bigfoot out of the nets. Donnie hit the finger with his boe staff a bunch of times but it barely worked, the finger grabbed Donnie's boe staff and shoved Donnie backwards. Mikey jumped in with a kick to the finger's face causing the finger to fall down. Donnie came back and began to whack him with his staff again a bunch of times but slowly the finger stood up and grabbed Donnie by the face, then jumped into the air and slammed Donnie into the ground. The finger picked up Donnie again and then threw him into a tree. Donnie stood up dizzily and barely able to walk normal when the finger came and punched Donnie making him fall to the ground. Mikey jumped onto his shoulders and began to hit him in the head really hard. (like what he did with Bigfoot) The finger grabbed him, pulled him Down and squeezed him. There was a loud crunch and Mikey jumped out of the finger's grip but slammed into a tree and ell to the ground. The finger jumped into the air and began to aim for Donnie.

"It's is gonna hurt." Donnie mumbled and -bam!- the finger landed on Donnie and then stood up. Donnie let out a sigh of pain and could barely move.

"You can't beat the finger! He's too strong for ya!" The finger boasted.

"Hey finger! How many more explosive arrows have you got in that quiver?" Donnie asked holding up a arrow.

"Forty-two." The finger answered when Donnie threw the arrow into his other ones which were tied to his back. The finger slammed into tree after tree, after tree, after tree, after tree for a few minutes because of the arrows. After a while he landed on the ground and a big explosion went off causing the finger to be covered in ashes and soot. He sat up in pain as Donnie and Mikey walked over to him, both glaring down at him. He looked up at them and got mad. "If the fingers going down..." The finger pulled out his quiver and pointed it at Bigfoot who was struggling to get out of the net. "He's taking Bigfoot with him."

"No!" Jenna yelled pulling the net off of herself and flying in front of Bigfoot. Bigfoot popped her head out of he net and stared at the finger sadly, that's when the finger noticed Bigfoot was a girl and stared at her. Donnie and Mikey grabbed the finger and held him back from shooting Bigfoot as he dropped the quiver. "Bigfoot! Bigfoot's a lady!? The finger can't shoot no lady!" The finger said then pulled his shrunken head up to face him as Donnie and Mikey let go of him. "The finger's sorry mama, he didn't know, he would never hurt no lady." The finger sobbed. Jenna stared at him as Bigfoot got out of the net and walked over to him.

"It okay." Bigfoot soothed when the finger looked up into her eyes and they both froze as they fell in love... With each other. (Who writes this? Oh yeah... I do.) They walked off while Bigfoot hugged the finger and Jenna, Mikey, and Donnie stared at each other confused.

...

The next day. They all say in the living room listening to Donnie tell them what had happened last night.

"So Bigfoot and the finger are off somewhere in the woods together doing who knows what and we're free of Bigfoot!" Donnie smiled and they all cheered happily.

"So Donnie... Am I gonna have anymore competition?" Katie asked with a smirk causing Donnie to put his head in his hands in frustration.

"Ugh! I'm not listening to this!" Donnie groaned running out of the room.

"Donnie it was just a joke! Donnie!" Katie chased after him to the backyard. Donnie was sitting on a tree stump staring at the ground "Donnie I was just kidding." Katie sighed walking over to him.

"I know but I was just thinking about what Raph had said to me. I _am_ trying too hard and I already got you." Donnie said.

"Donnie I-" Katie was cut off.

"Why did you stay with me? You were human and you were free so.. Why _did_ you stay?" Donnie asked.

"Because, I wanted you and nobody else. You were the best thing I could ever ask for Donnie." Katie smiled looking at him and them kissed him. "Don't tell Jenna I said that." Katie then walked off leaving Donnie there dumbfounded.

A/N: Finally! This chapter took forever to finish! I'm so tired of this chapter I hope you liked it! By the way did you catch my Silence of the lambs reference? Bye!


End file.
